Her Lips Were Sweet
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Collection of femslash drabbles and oneshots for Em:: 8. Daphne and Pansy find a way to be together in public, despite the risk.
1. Procrastination and Palms

_For the Piñata Challenge on the Hogwarts forum (Femslash Piñata)_

 _For Em._

 _Word Count 568_

* * *

"I brought coffee," Lavender says brightly, placing a cup in front of Parvati.

With a groan, Parvati inhales the rich, sugary aroma of the steam. Her tired eyes widen, and a small grin plays at her lips. "What would I do without you?" she asks.

Lavender gestures at the pile of books that rests in front of Parvati. Parvati winces whenever she notices a faint pool of drool on the table, damning evidence that she'd drifted off at least once in her brave attempt at tackling the mountain of homework she's tried to avoid. "Fail every subject?" Lavender offers with a laugh, sitting across from her girlfriend.

Parvati gives a lazy shrug of her shoulders. She supposes it isn't quite the truth. After all, Lavender is only slightly less apathetic about her schoolwork. "It's like the classes are my storm, and you're that little rainbow that reminds it's all worth it," she chuckles before returning her gaze to the stacks of books. "Why do I keep procrastinating?"

Lavender leans back in her chair, a smirk on her lips, her brows raised. "You like my attention," she suggests.

"True. You're the only one who will pamper me when I completely screw up," Parvati agrees, taking a cautious sip of the hot coffee.

"You haven't screwed up yet. You still have a day before some of it's due."

Another shrug. It isn't that Parvati dislikes school. The subjects still fascinate her, and it's always fun to challenge herself to master a new spell. But she is far too restless to just sit with her nose in a book. That's more Padma's thing.

"Let's start with Divination," Parvati says. "Palmistry."

Lavender rolls her eyes. "We did palmistry a month ago," she points out. "Shouldn't we focus on the cards?"

Parvati's lips twitch. She takes a deep breath, shaking her head. "It's a refresher course," she says. "Give me your hand."

"Bossy," Lavender laughs, taking another swallow of coffee before extended her arm, her palm facing upward.

Parvati grins and presses her finger gently to Lavender's palm, studying the intricate design of the lines. Slowly, she moves her finger along, following the curving trails with feather light movements. Her girlfriend giggles, shivering slightly at the movement.

"That tickles!"

Parvati trails her fingers upward to Lavender's wrist, watching in amusement as the other girl closes her eyes. She loves that she still has this effect on Lavender. "Let's see," she says, her fingers still working in slow, teasing strokes around Lavender's forearm.

"That's not my palm," Lavender grumbles, but the smile shows that she's enjoying it.

"Hmm. Oh, how very interesting," Parvati says, adding a gasp for dramatic flare. "Quite fascinating, really."

Lavender opens her eyes, lips pursed. "What is?"

"I see a dark haired woman in your future, my love," Parvati says. "Quite a beautiful woman, I should add. One who is very close to you and loves you so much."

Lavender snorts and pulls away from Parvati's grip. She leans in closer, cupping her girlfriend's face in her hands. "I didn't need Divination to know that," she laughs, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips.

Parvati grins and pulls away and grins. "Don't you want to read mine?"

"I already did. I see you sleeping alone tonight if you don't finish homework."

"Mean," Parvati grumbles, but it's the push she needs to return her attention to her notes and textbooks.


	2. No Punchline

_For the Piñata Challenge on the Hogwarts forum (Femslash Piñata)_

 _Word Count 605_

* * *

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?"

Millicent scowls, not bothering to look up. She's tired of all the teasing.

 _Ugly Millicent._

 _Millicent the brute._

 _Stupid Millicent._

 _Poor girl can't even get a date._

She keeps her eyes fixed pointedly at her feet. If she ignores her Housemates, they'll leave her alone. They always grow bored after a while.

"I'm guessing not."

Groaning, Millicent looks up, her cheeks burning. Tracey places a hand on her hips, her perfectly painted lips twitching into a smile. Millicent feels her heart break. She can handle teasing from anyone else, but not Tracey.

Tracey tugs at her copper curls, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. If Millicent didn't know any better, she'd think that Tracey looks nervous. That can't be possible, of course. Tracey has always been so confident, and Millicent can hardly blame her. With her slender frame and pixie features, she would never have any reason to doubt herself. "No one has asked me," the other girl continues.

"They're stupid, then."

Millicent understands now. Tracey wants someone to stroke her ego and tell her how beautiful she is. Millicent wishes that she wasn't tempted to play this game, but it's hard. Her eyes have always drifted to her roommate. She's noticed every little detail about the other girl without meaning to. The barely there patch of freckles across her nose. The way her grey eyes look almost blue in the sun.

"I'm glad they didn't," Tracey says gently. "I hate how hurt people look when I reject them."

"That's nice," Millicent mutters, unsure of what else to say.

"It's much easier when you can just ask the person you want yourself. Though I've held off on it, hoping they would ask me," Tracey continues.

Millicent squirms in her chair. She doesn't want to hear about this. Having Tracey talk about whoever it is that she fancies is too painful.

Tracey lets silence hang between them. Her eyes focus upon Millicent almost expectantly. Millicent clears her throat, dropping her gaze back to her feet. She doesn't know what Tracey expects her to say, so she remains silent.

Tracey sighs, and there's no denying the exasperation in the sound. Millicent hesitantly glances up again, lips tugging into a frown.

"Why don't you ask me?" the other girl demands.

If not for the arms of the chair, Millicent might have fallen out at the question. She sputters her confusion, brown eyes widening as she waits for the punchline. It doesn't come. Her roommate continues to stare at her with that same expectant expression that now borders on annoyance.

"Don't play dumb," Tracey grumbles. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I won't notice. I look at you like that too."

Millicent's mouth goes dry. She tries to speak, but no words fall out.

Tracey rolls her eyes and steps closer, taking Millicent by the hand. "Fine. I guess I'll have to take theinitiative," she says, her slender fingers curling inward to give Millicent's hand a gentle squeeze. "Will you be my date to the Yule Ball?"

It takes several seconds for Millicent to remember how to open her mouth. Finally, she nods. "Y-yes."

The punchline will come; she can feel. In a minute, Tracey will laugh in her face. Other members of their House will flood out from their hiding spots to sneer at Millicent for being so gullible.

Instead, Tracey's eyes brighten. With a broad smile on her lips, she leans down, kissing Millicent. Millicent's eyes widen, but she quickly relaxes, smiling into the kiss as she realizes all her dreams have come true.


	3. Make Believe

_For the Piñata Challenge (Femslash Piñata)_

 _260 words_

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with you," Marietta whispers, her lips soft against Cho's earlobe, her breath warm against her flesh.

Cho doesn't know if she believes that anymore. After all, what sort of girl continues to cry the way she does? What sort of girl struggles to move on, even after two years have passed since Cedric's death? A broken one. Something damaged. Something that can't be fixed.

But Marietta's voice is so gentle, like soft silk caressing Cho's mind. How can she not believe her?

She doesn't. She can't. She is damaged, and there is no escaping her fate.

"You're strong. You're going to be okay," Marietta says, her slender fingers tangling in Cho's dark hair.

Cho feels the tears dot her lashes, and she blinks rapidly. How can Marietta talk of strength when Cho is reduced to tears so quickly? Cho is not strong. She never has been. Truth be told, she's only ever known how to force a brave smile and pretend.

But Marietta makes her want to be strong. She wants to be okay.

Marietta's lips move from Cho's ear, gentle grazing her jawline. Cho shivers, and it only deepens when Marietta finally comes to a stop, their lips so close to touching.

"I love you," Marietta says, her lips grazing Cho's.

And Cho wants to believe her. She wants so badly to be loved again, to feel like she deserves to be loved. As Marietta's lips move more firmly, more confidently against hers, Cho melts. Maybe there can be a happy ending for her after all.


	4. Hidden Away

_For the Piñata Challenge (Femslash Piñata)_

 _426 words_

* * *

Alice ghosts her fingers through Bellatrix's hair, a smile on her lips. She lives for these little stolen moments, hiding away in abandoned classrooms after curfew. In their time together, she's memorized every dip and curve of the Slytherin's body, every freckle and blemish on her pale skin.

She loves this time together, and yet she can feel her heart breaking. Eventually, they'll have to part ways. The next time they see each other, they will be House rivals. The only things that will pass between them will be cold glares and the occasional taunt, all for the sake of appearances.

Bellatrix peeks an eye open, lips twisting downward into a frown. "I hate it when things bother you," she murmurs, reaching out her arm, her fingers caressing Alice's cheek. "Knut for your thoughts?"

Alice inhales deeply before exhaling in a weary sigh. "Don't you ever get tired of hiding our relationship?"

"Ah."

The Gryffindor swallows back a string of annoyed curses. How can Bellatrix sound so casual about it? As much as Alice enjoys stealing these little moments, it kills her to know that they can never truly be together. She had hoped that Bellatrix would feel the same way.

"Ah?" Alice echoes, eyes narrowed. "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you expect me to say? Do you want me to tell you that I'm no longer a Black, so my family's reputation doesn't rest on my shoulders anymore?" she snaps.

Alice swallows dryly, looking away, a scowl on her lips. It's hardly fair to either of them. Bellatrix shouldn't have to carry such expectations. Alice shouldn't have to suffer from the weight.

"I love you, Alice. I always will," Bellatrix assures her, though a storm still rests beneath her tone. "But I can't love you the way you want to be loved. You're going to have to accept my love for what it is, or you'll have to be without."

Alice feels tears sting her eyes. She quickly wipes them away. It's silly to cry over something like this. It isn't as though Bellatrix has decided to end their relationship.

She takes her girlfriend's hand in hers, lifting it to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Maybe it isn't an ideal relationship. Maybe they'll never be able to stroll through the corridors, hand in hand, declaring their love so openly.

Bellatrix is with her here and now. It isn't a perfect love, but they have each other, and nothing else matters. It will be enough.


	5. Change of Opinion

_For the Piñata Challenge (Trio Era)_

 _Word Count (459)_

* * *

"I am not- 'ow do you say?- a dumb blonde, you know."

Ginny glances up. She doesn't know which she feels more strongly- annoyance at Fleur entering her room without knocking or confusion over the older girl's statement. With a scowl, she turns away, trying her best to look too focused on her Charms textbook. "I don't recall saying you were," she says dryly, her cheeks burning.

Fleur steps closer, her footsteps light and graceful in a way that Ginny could never even dream of matching. "And yet," the blonde says, sitting on Ginny's bed without waiting for an invitation, "you act like I am not clever enough to see what you are doing. 'Ze 'ostility is not particularly becoming of such a lovely lady."

Ginny wants to deny it. Why should she own up to being hostile? She's hardly alone, and she's never considered herself a proper lady. She has always been a little too rough around the edges for that.

But her protests stick in her throat. The color in her cheeks darkens, and Ginny tries again to return her attention to her homework. Maybe if she ignores Fleur, she'll go away, and this painful conversation will become just a memory.

"I 'ave seen 'ze way you look at moi when you think I will not notice," Fleur continues when Ginny does not reply.

She doesn't think her blush can deepen further. Her face feels as though she's dipped it into a boiling potion, freshly poured from the cauldron. "I… I don't know what you mean," she whispers, but the quiver in her voice betrays her deceit.

Fleur rests a hand on her arm. Ginny wants to keep her attention away, but her eyes shift, and she takes in the skin- pale as moonlight and soft as silk-, the long, slender fingers that are fit more for a princess than a witch. Her heart flutters.

"'Ow do you 'zink I notice? Because I am looking at you you too."

Fleur leans in, pressing a quick kiss to Ginny's forehead, a sad smile on her lips as she pulls away. "Perhaps, if I 'ad met you before your brother, 'zings might 'ave been different," she says, lifting her shoulder into a shrug. "But do not look at me as your enemy when your 'eart wishes me to be your lover."

Before Ginny can respond, Fleur is on her feet again. With one last smile, the older girls turns, sashaying from the room.

Only when she's alone does Ginny exhale, every nerve on fire, every fiber of her body quivering. She tries one last time to continue with her summer homework, but her mind is too blurred by the woman she loves, the woman her bother intends to marry.


	6. Studying

_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb (tangerine)_

 _Showtime (Dear Theodosia: "I'll do whatever it takes.")_

 _Days of the Month (Hobbit Day: a fic set in the Hufflepuff common room)_

 _Back to School Event (Susan Bones)_

 _Word Count 343_

* * *

Hannah watches, brows raised, as soon nibbles on her tangerine orange quill. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" she asks with a yawn.

Susan glances at her for the briefest of moments before her attention shifts back to the book resting shakily in her lap. "I'm struggling with Charms, and I need to improve. I'll do whatever it takes," she says.

Hannah glances at her watch. Two in the morning. She hadn't planned to actually stay up when she came down to check on her girlfriend, but Susan looks so concerned that Hannah can't even think about leaving the common room. With a warm smile, she nods. "Lucky for you, I'm rather brilliant in Charms," she says, sitting beside Susan.

"Well, I'm utterly hopeless," Susan groans. "You'll just be wasting your time."

"I thought you said you'd do whatever it takes," Hannah counters, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Susan groans. She throws her hands up in an almost frustrated gesture. "Fine. You think you can work miracles? Let's see."

Hannah grins, taking a seat next to Susan. She leans in, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "I don't have to work miracles," she murmurs. "I know how to make things interesting."

"Oh?"

Hannah takes the slip of parchment from Susan, glancing briefly at the tidy notes scrawled over it. "For each question you answer correctly, you get a kiss," she says simply.

The warm blush that stains Susan's cheeks is gorgeous. Once again, her teeth worry away at the tangerine feather of her quill. "What if I answer incorrectly?" she asks.

"You have to kiss me."

Susan snorts, her posture visibly relaxing. "That doesn't sound very intimidating," she teases, gently prodding a slender finger against Hannah's chest.

"Maybe not. But it'll keep you engaged in the lesson. Apparently Flitwick can't hold your attention."

"Not the way you can," Susan confirms. "Probably for the best."

Hannah leans in, her lips barely brushing Susan's in a ghost of a kiss. "Just a teaser. Let's see how much you've learned."


	7. Say It

_Written for the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb (ParvatiLavender)_

 _Writing Club-_

 _Showtime, "Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story" (It's only a matter of time.")_

 _Restriction of the Month, Dialogue Only (Optional: "Guess it was the other way around, huh?")_

 _Word Count: 305_

* * *

"Parvati?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you? I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Lav. What is it?"

"Do you think the war will ever end?"

"I- I don't know. It's only a matter of time, I suppose. One way or anoth- Hey! It's okay."

"You must think I'm so weak. I'm sorry for crying."

"No, no. Shh… I don't think that. I've always thought you were the strongest person I knew."

"Guess it was the other way around, huh? I'm useless."

"Don't say that, Lav."

"Why not? It's true, isn't it? I'm useless. Just a pretty face."

"You're more than just a pretty face. You have the biggest heart; that's why you're so upset."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be? You're my best friend, remember?"

"That's not it, and you know it, Parvati. There's something else. Go on."

"Let's go to bed. Please."

"Why don't you tell me how you feel? What are you so afraid of?"

"Lavender…"

"Put my mind at ease. You've always been good at that, Parvati. Why can't you do it now?"

"Because you know the answer. God, that sounds so cliché. I'm sorry."

"Not cliché. I think it's cute."

"Lavender, I… Goodni-"

"Don't you dare! No avoiding the subject."

"Good lord, can you hear my heart racing, Lavender? That should be enough of an answer."

"Say it."

"...Lavender…"

"Say it aloud. I need to hear you say it. Can you please understand that? Hogwarts isn't home anymore. It's gone to hell, Parvati. I need to hear you say it, please. I need something to believe in."

"Then believe in me. Believe in my love for you. Is that enough?"

"More than enough. I love you too."

"Lavender?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're still scared, you can share my bed."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay. Scoot over."


	8. Behind the Mask

_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Love in Motion: PansyDaphne_

 _Roald Dahl Event: (rainbow room: Femslash romance)_

 _Writing Club-_

 _Character Appreciation: Daphne Greengrass_

 _Showtime, "The Adams Administration" (reputation)_

 _Days of the Month: Comic Book Day (write about someone wearing a mask)_

 _Television Show of the Month: Veronica Mars (Sneaking around, juxtaposition, dress)_

 _Word Count: 573_

* * *

Daphne takes a deep breath, wringing her hands together. She knows she shouldn't be so nervous, but her legs move without her bidding, and she paces, eyes narrowed behind her mask as she scans the crowd.

It isn't her first formal event or her first masquerade. But there is something different about tonight. It's the first night she and her girlfriend have a chance to be together in such a public place. Her heart races painfully in her chest at the thought. Anything could go wrong. If someone looks a little too closely at the loving couple, their reputation will shatter.

"Waiting for someone?" a gentle voice asks, and the pain in Daphne's chest subsides, replaced by a soft flutter that seems to tickle her insides.

Daphne turns, a smile on her lips. Pansy stands before her, her dark hair slicked back, face obscured by a silver and black mask. The juxtaposition is quite cute- Pansy with her olive skin and dark suit and mask, Daphne with her ivory skin, white dress, and pale mask. "Luckily, I think I've found what I'm looking for," she says, taking Pansy by the hand.

The fluttering intensifies at the touch; it's almost maddening. No one else has ever been able to affect her like this, but one touch from Pansy makes Daphne's head swirl.

"Shall we dance?" Pansy asks, lips quirking into a soft smile.

Out of habit, Daphne looks around. She wonders if the fear will ever fade, if she will ever be able to hold her girlfriend in public without fear of backlash. With the constant pressure for the girls to find husbands from good families, she doubts it.

"I would love to," she answers, her voice trembling.

Pansy guides her along, just as tense and cautious. It seems strange to realize that, regardless of how public they are right now, they are still sneaking around, as they have been for the past five years.

"It'll get better one day." Pansy seems to read her mind as she places a hand on Daphne's hip and takes the lead as the soft melody fills the air.

"You really think so?"

Daphne has spent so long trying not to lose hope, but it seems to get harder as time goes by. She's tired of having to hide, having to pretend.

"I know so," Pansy assures her, spinning Daphne around before pulling her closer again. "I don't care if we have to run away, we're going to be together with other being afraid."

Daphne wraps her arms around Pansy, a smile on her lips as she leans in, kissing her.

…

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Astoria asks, joining Daphne at breakfast the following morning.

Daphne cuts into her waffles, lips pursed. "Why would you think that?" she asks.

Astoria smirks, pulling out a chair and sitting across from the older girl. She pours herself a glass for juice. "Draco and I saw you dancing with some mysterious stranger last night," she says knowingly, sipping her juice before setting her glass aside. "Except he didn't look like a stranger to you. That was quite a kiss."

Daphne pushes her plate aside and climbs to her feet. A smile tugs at her lips. Her secret is safe for a while longer. "You know I'm not one to kiss and tell, sister dear," she laughs.

"Daph! That's not fair!" Astoria whines.

Daphne slips out of the room, still grinning.


	9. Head Down

_For the One Character Only Competition (PadmaHannah. Optional Prompts: Hogwarts, book, fear)_

 _Also for the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Writing Club-_

 _Showtime "I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much" (save)_

 _Badger Day (write about a Hufflepuff)_

* * *

When Padma notices Crabbe and Goyle corner a second year boy in the library, she decides it's time to leave. Without bothering to consult with Madam Pince first, she grabs the book she's been copying notes from, tucks it under her arm, and hurries away before the Slytherin bullies decide to turn their cruel attention to her.

It's cowardly. She knows this, but it doesn't matter. Parvati is the bold one who knows how to jump in and play the hero. Padma is the clever one who knows that keeping her head down is the only way to survive at Hogwarts now.

She holds onto the book for dear life and hurries along the corridor. _Head down, mouth shut._ She silently repeats the mantra in her head.

This isn't like when Umbridge had been in power. Umbridge is a kitten compared to the Carrows and their twisted sense of punishment. Padma can't bring herself to join the uprising that has begun, no matter how much her friends, sister, and girlfriend had pleaded. With Umbridge, there had been a chance. She's too smart to deny that Hogwarts is now a battleground, and they have no hope of being victorious.

As she rounds the corner, she freezes when she hears a familiar voice. "Stop… Please…"

"Do you ever wonder if your mother begged for mercy?" Amycus Carrow sneers. "I bet she did. _Crucio!"_

Padma watches in horror as the Cruciatus Curse grips Hannah's body. Her girlfriend writhes in agony, her screams echoing through the corridor.

Padma knows she should walk away. She can find Hannah later and offer her comfort. Intervening will only bring her trouble. _Head down, mouth shut. Head down, mouth shut._

Hannah screams again. Her body trembles pitifully as she tries to sit up, only to collapse again from exhaustion.

"Do you miss your mummy?" Amycus taunts. "I can arrange for you to see her again."

His words send a fire through Padma. Maybe it's an empty threat, just a way to break Hannah down. Padma doesn't care. He's threatened the girl she loves, and Padma refuses to stand idly by.

She doesn't even think as she acts. The book falls noisily to the floor, drawing the wretched man's attention her way. "Move along, little girl, or you're ne-"

" _Stupefy!"_ Padma screams, watching in satisfaction as her spell collides with his chest and causes him to topple over.

Her excitement is short lived, however. Realization dawns on her, and she swears under her breath. She's attacked a teacher. Worse still, she's attacked a teacher who can have her locked in the dungeons and tortured until he grows bored with her pain.

"Pa- Padma?" Hannah whispers.

Padma fights down her panic, forcing herself to move forward. She kneels beside Hannah, her hand trembling as she caresses the Hufflepuff's cheek. "Merlin, Hannah," she sighs. "Are you okay?"

"Better now that you're here," Hannah manages, offering her a shaky smile.

"We should go before he… before he…" Padma trails off, shaking her head. She had been stupid and impulsive. Maybe her twin would be proud, but all Padma can feel is icy fear gripping her insides.

Without another word, she helps Hannah to her feet. Hannah rests her head against Padma's shoulder. "My hero," she whispers.

Padma wishes she could smiles. She wishes she could as cool and confident as Parvati and laugh it off like she's some suave heroine in an epic novel. Instead, she swallows dryly, helping Hannah move through the corridor. "He saw me," she groans. "I'm dead, Hannah."

Hannah shifts slightly so that she can press a gentle kiss to Padma's shoulder. "We can hide."

Now, Padma manages a scoffing laugh. Hide? Hannah makes it sound so simple. Hogwarts might be a huge place, but this isn't a game. There's no safe haven for them, and there's no way that they can run away together and live happily ever after for the rest of their days.

"Dumbledore's Army," Hannah adds. "Still recruiting."

Padma swallows dryly. _Head down, mouth shut._ It's been her motto since the beginning. Following Hannah's guidance will mean defying the phrase that has kept her safe.

But she's already done that. Amycus Carrow is still laying in the corridor behind them, waiting for someone to come along and reserve the spell. Padma safe anymore; no amount of caution can ever save her again.

"Room of Requirement," Padma sighs. "No other choice."

…

"You can relax now," Hannah tells her, plopping down on the mattress beside Padma. "You're safe."

Padma rolls her eyes at that word. None of them are safe. It's only a matter of time before they're found, just as they had been found during Umbridge's days at Hogwarts.

She doesn't remind Hannah of this. The Hufflepuff is too kind, too gentle. Even the thought of mentioning such negative things makes Padma feel guilty.

Instead, she remains silent and takes her girlfriend's hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. "I am relaxing," she grumbles.

Hannah laughs and frees her hand before stroking Padma's dark hair. "You sure fooled me," she teases. "I know you, remember? I can tell when something is bothering you."

Padma leans in, nuzzling against Hannah's side. Maybe she should tell Hannah all of her troubling thoughts. She's one of the few people who has always listened to Padma without judgement. And yet, Hannah seems happy now. Padma can't bring herself to ruin that.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, desperate to change the subject.

"I have you. I'm fine."

Padma doesn't quite believe her. It doesn't matter that Hannah loves her; she's been through hell, and there's no way that Padma's presence can magically change that. She doesn't argue, though. She simply sits there, snuggled up to Hannah, watching the hustle and bustle and hoping that one day they both really will be fine.


	10. By Her Side

_One Character Only_

 _Drunk, include a LGBTQIA character, your character must be in a cross-gen pairing, write a pairing that has less than 100 fics on ffn, stars_

 _Coming Out Event- bisexual, nervous_

* * *

Padma watches as Lucy pulls her copper curls into a messy bun, her eyes moving slowly over the eighteen year old's slender frame. "You look lovely," she says.

Lucy turns, a small smile on her lips. Padma loves it when she smiles. One quirk of her lips, and her freckled face scrunches in the cutest way. "Lovely," she echoes before letting out a heavy sigh. "At least I look okay; I feel like hell."

Padma pulls her lover closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know, love. It isn't easy, and it's okay to feel nervous."

Lucy laughs at that. "Try terrified. My dad- I don't know how he'll take it."

Padma remembers the feeling all too well. She had been a trembling mess when she'd introduced her first serious girlfriend to her family. Parvati had been supportive, but her parents… That had been a different story entirely.

She doesn't know much about the Weasleys, though she remembers most of them from school. They had seemed like a loving group, even if Percy had always been a bit of a stick in the mud.

Padma pulls away, caressing Lucy's cheek gently. "No matter what happens, I have a bottle of wine waiting for us when we get home," she assures the younger witch.

…

The look of confusion on Percy Weasley's face when he sees Padma is worrisome. Padma tenses, keeping her hand in Lucy's.

"I thought you were bringing your boyfriend," Percy says quietly.

Lucy glances at Padma. Padma can feel her trembling at her side. "I said my significant other," Lucy says, swallowing dryly and moving a little closer. "This is Padma."

Audrey Weasley glances between them. Padma feels her stomach twisting into knots. Her confidence slowly fades, and she wonders of coming here had been a mistake after all.

After a moment that feels like an eternity, Audrey beams at them. "Well, this is unexpected," she chuckles. "It's been awhile since we've had an interesting dinner conversation."

Padma relaxes slightly, though she's still on edge. She's usually good at reading people, but she can't figure out if Audrey is sincere or if her smile masks something else. Lucy squeezes her hand and guides her into the dining room.

"About time!" Molly Weasley grumbles. "I'm starving. Oh, hey, Padma."

Padma is relieved to see that Lucy's older sister is there. She had been the first person Lucy had told, and she's been supportive over the past six months.

"So, you're…." Percy trails off, making some strange gesture with his hands, like he's trying to physically grasp something in the air.

"Bisexual," Lucy answers helpfully, already digging into her plate. "Is that a problem?"

Percy fumbles with his fork. His eyes are focused on his plate, as though the chicken and potatoes are the most interesting things he's ever seen. "I… It's different," he says, his soft voice tightening on the last syllable.

"We love you," Audrey adds quickly. "It might take some getting used to, but that doesn't change the fact that you're our daughter."

Padma feels tears prick her eyes. She wishes her parents had been so kind. They hadn't even tried to accept her. Her mother had cried while her father had screamed that Padma isn't welcome in their home anymore.

"How did you two meet?" Percy asks, his eyes resting on Padma. "With such an age gap between you…"

"I hit on her at a bar," Lucy answers, her cheeks glowing a deep scarlet. "I was drunk… She, uh… She walked me back to my flat and told me to try again when I was sober."

"I didn't expect her to," Padma adds, chuckling softly. "It took her a week to find me, and she asked me out for dinner."

Lucy leans in, resting her head against Padma's shoulder. Padma shivers, a satisfied smile playing at her lips. Though she had acted so confident, trying to be Lucy's rock, she had been worried about tonight. Now, everything feels okay, and she finally feels like she can breathe again. She has Lucy by her side, and nothing else matters.

…

"That was easy," Lucy says as she and Padma cut through the park on their way home. "I knew it would be."

Padma turns to face her girlfriend, dark brows raised. She smirks. "You were shaking so bad, I thought you would start an earthquake," she teases.

Lucy pokes her tongue out before stopping. "I knew it would work out," she insists, gently jabbing her finger against Padma's chest. "You're my good luck charm."

Padma rolls her eyes. She wraps an arm around Lucy, glancing up at the starry sky above them. The night is beautiful, and she's never felt more peaceful than in this moment.


	11. Attraction

_A late birthday present for Emi. PansyHermione, asexuality._

 _Also for_

 _Insane House Competition: Hermione Granger_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: asexual_

 _Word Count: 575_

* * *

Pansy loves the little moments like these. Hermione's fingers ghost idly through the Slytherin's dark hair as she reads. It's such a peaceful moment, so sweet and beautiful. She doesn't want to break the comfortable silence that hangs between them, but her stomach twists into knots. If she doesn't say this now, she may never find the courage again.

"Hey, Hermione?" Pansy pulls away from her girlfriend, tugging nervously at a loose thread in her coat.

"Hmm?" The other witch doesn't even look up from her book; Pansy resists the urge to roll her eyes.

Heart racing, Pansy grips the book and gently pulls it away. Before her girlfriend can protest, Pansy quickly adds, "I need to tell you something. It's important."

Hermione's lips pull downward into a small frown. She studies Pansy for a moment, and Pansy almost wishes that she hadn't spoken. Hermione is brilliant and amazing, but she's also the type to fret and worry needlessly. Her heart is too big, and sometimes Pansy wonders how she ever got lucky enough to have someone as good as Hermione. "Is everything okay?"

Pansy takes a deep breath. This isn't the first time she's had to have this discussion. Past partners hasn't taken it well, but her parents had been the worst. They'd called Pansy a disgrace and threatened to strip her of her inheritance.

She doesn't want to be ashamed of who she is, but that's all she's learned to associate with herself. The things she feels (or, rather, don't feel) are abnormal. Her own mother has called her a freak and a disgrace.

"We've been dating for a few months," Pansy says quietly, her voice trembling with anxiety. "I don't know how to say this. I mean, I adore you. You're perfect."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Pansy almost laughs. There's a good chance she will be single by the end of the conversation, but it definitely won't be because she wants it. That's just the way it is. As soon as people discover how broken she is, they run away.

"No. But…" Pansy swallows dryly. Her fingers resume tugging on the loose thread. "I… I really don't know how to say this."

Hermione moves closer, resting a hand on Pansy's shoulder. Her bright eyes soften, filled with concern. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Pansy really hopes so. "I… I like people. I like you. But I don't…" She trails off, searching for the words. It doesn't matter how many times she's had this conversation; she always manages to stumble. "I don't have sexual desires."

"You're asexual," the Gryffindor says simply.

Pansy doesn't respond at first. She waits for the backlash while pondering this strange word. Asexual. Is it just a polite way to say she's weird? She's never heard it before.

Hermione seems to pick up on her confusion. She pulls Pansy close, enveloping her in a warm hug. This is definitely not what Pansy had expected.

"There are different kinds of attraction. You can experience romantic attraction without sexual attraction," the other girl explains.

Pansy is silent for several moments. Slowly, she begins to relax, a small smile on her lips. "So, you don't think I'm strange?"

"Not at all. There's nothing wrong with being who you are."

Tears dot the Slytherin's lashes. It's been so long since she's genuinely felt accepted. And in this moment, she knows that she has fallen in love with Hermione Granger.


	12. Heart of Darkness

_Insane House Competition: Daphne Greengrass_

 _Book Club, Penny: plain, crown, jealous_

 _Character Appreciation: unrequited love_

 _Year in Entertainment, t.v. show: best friends_

 _Liza's Loves: (title) Heart of Darkness_

 _Sticker Challenge, Diagon Alley: Write about a shopping trip_

 _Word Count: 729_

* * *

Pansy is grateful that the day is nearly over. Ordinarily, a day out shopping with Daphne would be enjoyable, but, given the circumstances, Pansy has hated every second of it.

She knows it isn't right. Daphne is her best friend, and Pansy should be thrilled that Daphne is getting married. Maybe she would be if Pansy hasn't fancied Daphne since their first year at Hogwarts. Now, jealousy sours her stomach as she carries the bags filled with various wedding supplies.

Blaise is a nice enough bloke, but he's all wrong for Daphne. Pansy is perfect for her, and it physically hurts that Daphne can't see it.

When they enter the elegant bridal boutique, Pansy sets the bags down, grateful to have her hands free again. Those bags have felt like chains, a painful reminder that she's just someone in the background.

"Look at this," Daphne giggles, plucking a thin silver crown encrusted with diamonds from the shelf. "How pretentious do you have to be to wear a bloody crown on your wedding day?"

Pansy shrugs. "I think it would look nice on you," she says.

But anything would look good on Daphne. She's always been a goddess who could effortlessly transition from bed head and baggy shirts to makeup and sleek dresses and still look gorgeous in both.

Pansy's stomach twists into knots. Daphne is getting married. She shouldn't be looking at her like this, coveting her, but she cannot shake the darkness that plagues her heart.

Daphne ponders the crown a moment longer, setting it atop her dark curls before laughing. "I don't think it suits me," she decides, setting it aside as a worker in silver robes scurries over.

"May I help you?" the blonde witch asks brightly, offering them a dazzling smile.

"I'm looking for a wedding gown," Daphne answers.

The worker studies Daphne for a moment. Pansy feels that acidic jealousy take her over again. She turns away, hating herself. Daphne is just her friend. She has no reason to feel like this.

"Right this way. We have a new spring collection that's just arrived yesterday!"

Pansy follows along, her heart sinking. She wishes they could be here as a couple, shopping for their gowns together. A frown tugs at her lips, but she forces herself not to dwell on it.

"I'll leave you to it!"

Daphne takes a soft yellow gown from the rack and holds it against her body.

"Beautiful," Pansy says quietly.

"It isn't too plain?" Daphne asks, narrowing her eyes as she studies her reflection. "Don't answer that. Definitely too plain."

Pansy rolls her eyes. "Please. You could wear a burlap sack and look like a queen."

A soft pink stains Daphne's cheeks, and Pansy shivers. Things may not be the way Pansy wants them to be, but at least she can still make Daphne blush. "You're too sweet, Pans," she says, returning the dress to the rack and running her fingers along the others. "But it has to be perfect. My parents may be lax with that, but the Zabinis? Blaise's mum might have a stroke if I look like a servant."

"I've never seen a servant who looks as beautiful as you," Pansy says.

Daphne shrugs without answer and resumes browsing. After several moments, she squeals, nearly knocking the rack over as she removes a second gown.

"Well?"

Pansy cannot answer. The sight of Daphne leaves her breathless.

The gown is simple but elegant. The pale silver has hints of green and blue in the right lighting, and it pairs well with Daphne's cream skin.

"Perfect."

Daphne grins, admiring the dress in the mirror. "Do you think he'll love it?"

The darkness consumes her again, and she feels bitter. If she was Daphne's lover, Daphne would never have to question if Pansy would find her beautiful in anything. If Blaise has given Daphne any reason to doubt him, he really doesn't deserve her at all.

"He'd be an idiot not to."

Daphne beams and calls the worker over, discussing sizing and any alterations before Daphne hands over the gold for it

"It'll be ready by the end of the week."

"How about some ice cream?" Pansy asks as they exit the boutique. "Perfect way to end the spree. My treat?"

"It's a date."

And Pansy forces a smile, praying Daphne will not notice the way that simple word hurts.


	13. Business and Pleasure

_Serpent Week, Blood python: wine glass_

 _Femslash February: NarcissaRosmerta_

 _Showtime, "As Long As You're Mine": I've fallen under your spell."_

 _Buttons: "Think about it."_

 _A Year in Entertainment, movie: pink_

 _Disney Challenge, the Genie: Write about someone feeling trapped_

 _Book Club, Nadine Cross: Narcissa, pure, seduction_

 _Word Count: 583_

* * *

Narcissa is grateful that the pub is empty when she goes in. Too many people have been so quick to congratulate her on her engagement. While she knows they mean well, it's so suffocating. Their words are just another reminder that she's trapped, that she has no choice but to become a Malfoy.

"What can I get for you?" Rosmerta asks when Narcissa takes her place at the bar.

Narcissa studies the young barmaid for a moment, and her stomach flutters. She knows she isn't meant to find women so beautiful, but she does. And Rosmerta is breathtaking with her golden curls and clever, kind eyes. "Wine. Something sweet," she requests.

Rosmerta nods and summons a wine glass and a bottle. She pours a pink liquid inside that smells fruity and sugary. Narcissa licks her lips and accepts the drink, exchanging her silver for it. She drinks it quickly, barely even stopping to savor the flavor.

"Perhaps something stronger," Rosmerta suggests. "You look like you need it."

Narcissa supposes she does. She's never cared for getting drunk, but as her wedding day approaches, she wants nothing more than to lose herself in alcoholic oblivion. She won't, of course. There are things that Purebloods should never fall victim to, and alcoholism is one of them. "Just another glass," she says quietly, reaching in her purse.

"On the house," Rosmerta assures her, refilling her glass. "Do you want to talk about it?"

No. How can she talk about these things? Her thoughts are not pure; she wants things that no good woman should. The alcohol, though weak, it still seems to loosen her tongue— or maybe she's just so desperate for a connection that the words force themselves out. "I've fallen under your spell."

"My spell?"

Narcissa feels her cheeks burn. "You're very lovely," she says. "Very…"

Rosmerta chuckles and leans against the bar. Though they're separated by the polished counter, her face is inches from the younger witch's. "Seduction isn't your strong point, is it?"

"No."

"Aren't you engaged?"

Narcissa feels her lips twist into a scowl. She leans back, plucking her glass from the table and downing it just as quickly as the first glass. "Not by choice, I assure you."

"Isn't that tradition a bit outdated?" Rosmerta asks. "Think about it. Muggles and several wizarding families have moved past it."

"It is… less than desirable," Narcissa agrees hesitantly. Even is she hates that her family's ways have left her trapped, she still feels too afraid to say anything bad about them. They are so ingrained in her mind, and she's seen what happened to her sister when Andromeda defied those ways. "But I can't break tradition."

"You've broken it enough to flirt with me," Rosmerta points out.

"And you didn't flirt back."

Rosmerta walks out from behind the bar. She waves her wand and the door to the pub, and the lock clicks into place. Narcissa shivers as she approaches. "That was during business," she says. "Never mix business and pleasure. But the pub is closed now."

With that, the barmaid's lips meet Narcissa's, and Narcissa feels herself melting. She's always admired witches, but she's never dared to let herself act on those admirations. Now, it's almost scary how easily she gives into it and how absolutely right Rosmerta's lips feel against hers.

Tears fall from her eyes. This is the first kiss that's ever felt like it meant anything, and she knows she will never find this sort of bliss again.


	14. Beautiful

_Femslash February: FleurTonks_

 _Days of the Month: Pink Day: Write about someone who likes the color pink_

 _Insane House Competition: fluff_

 _Serpent Day, modest keelback: FleurTonks_

 _Word Count: 336_

* * *

"You 'ave done pink again?"

Tonks looks up when she hears that familiar voice. Her heart flutters wildly in chest, as it often does whenever Fleur is around. "I did," she confirms, pushing a hand through her bright pink spikes. "Do you like it?"

"It is very lovely," Fleur says. "But why 'ave you changed it?"

"Because I can. That's what I do."

Fleur's eyes narrow, and the way her skin crinkles is so adorable that Tonks thinks she might melt at the sight of it. "'Zat is not what I mean. You 'ave been brown haired for so long. Why change now?"

Tonks feels the blush stain her cheeks. She's certain her skin now matches her hair. It would be easy to lie. Being an Auror means that she's learned the art of hiding things.

But she can't bring herself to come up with a lie now. The words spill from her lips before she has a chance to stop them. "You like pink," she answers. "You wear a lot of it, you always pick the pink icing when Molly makes cupcakes, and I just… I thought it was your favorite color."

"It is," Fleur confirms, her brows knitting together in confusion. "But what does 'zat 'ave to do with your 'air?"

"I want you to like it."

Merlin! Why does that have to sound so pathetic? She feels like a child again, trying desperately to fit in and make friends.

"Why?"

"Because I fancy you, and I wanted you to notice me."

She expects Fleur to walk away. Tonks would, if she's honest. Fleur is so sophisticated and confident, and Tonks is such an awkward mess. Instead, the younger witch closes the distance between them, taking Tonks' hand in her own.

"I do notice you," she says. "You do not 'ave to be changing for moi."

"I… I…"

Fleur presses a soft kiss to her lips. When she pulls away, she's smiling. "You look beautiful in pink," she says. "But you are always beautiful."


	15. All I Need

_Femslash February: HannahSusan_

 _Serpent Day, Checkered garter snake: Susan Bones_

 _Gobstones, White stone (faith): scared, "I need a miracle.", deprive_

 _Book Club, Trashcan Man: fire, destruction, black_

 _Lyric Alley: "I'm just a believer."_

 _Restriction of the Month, no mentioning Houses: Hogwarts_

 _Insane House Competition: (title) All I Need_

 _Word Count: 428_

* * *

Susan has always considered herself an optimist. Given everything, though, she's lost her faith. The destruction within Hogwarts may not be visible (not yet, at least), but it's still there. The school she's always loved has been turned into the Carrows' twisted playground, and now she and the others are in hiding. They're still fighting, but she isn't quite sure if there's a point anymore. Maybe they should just give up.

Honestly, it scares her that she even thinks that. Then again, anyone who isn't scared in this new world is a fool. They have been deprived of hope for so long, and the world is falling apart.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Hannah asks, sitting beside her in front of the small fire.

Susan bites the inside of her cheek, shame numbing her body. She hates the intrusive thoughts more than ever when Hannah is around. Somehow, her girlfriend still finds a way to smile through it all. Susan knows that Hannah is breaking too, but she keeps her strong mask and place.

"I need a miracle," Susan sighs. "I'm just… down."

"Wel, there's always a way up," Hannah says brightly, brushing her thumb over the black elastic that keeps her braided pigtails in place. "What's bothering you, love?"

Susan almost laughs. Where does she even begin? "Everything. Is it even worth it, Hannah?" she mutters, leaning against her girlfriend's shoulder.

Hannah ghosts her fingertips lightly over Susan's arm. Susan squirms, unable to fight a smile. "I can still do that," Hannah says. "I can still hold your hand and kiss you."

Susan nods. Hannah is right, but she doesn't understand where she's going with this.

"I can still be with you and hold you," Hannah continues, holding Susan close as if to emphasize her point. Her lips graze Susan's neck. "That's worth fighting for, isn't it."

And now Susan understands. She pulls away, pressing a quick kiss to Hannah's cheek, her smile broadening.

The world is a miserable place, and it's hard to have faith in the future. But it isn't about looking at the bigger picture. Sometimes that isn't enough to keep going.

It's the small things. It's knowing that Hannah is by her side, that their future isn't promised, but they still have each other.

It may not seem like much, but it's enough to make Susan hold on. Even if the world is going to hell, she still has Hannah, and that's all she needs to believe in to make through.

"I'll keep fighting," Susan says. "For you."

"For us."

Susan grins. "For us."


	16. Risks

Femslash February: MinervaRolanda

Insane House Competition: Minerva McGonagall

Showtime, "For Good": friendship

Buttons: "Does she know?", Minerva McGonagall

Liza's Loves, Old Pal: Write about old friends

Word Count 441

* * *

"Does she know?"

Minerva clears her throat, quickly tearing her gaze from Rolanda and turning her attention to her old friend. She wishes she could deny it, but she knows that Albus has caught her staring. "No," she admits. "How did you?"

Albus chuckles, but there's no humor in the sound. Minerva recognizes the hollow laugh; it's full of sympathy and understanding. "I once looked at a dear friend the way you look at her," he answers, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It didn't end well for me, but you have a chance."

Minerva gives the same hollow laugh. "What makes you say that?"

She doesn't like feeling pity for herself, but it's hard not to now. Her record in love isn't the best. How could this be any different?

"My dear Minerva," he chuckles, his blue eyes twinkling as he gives her his signature knowing smile, "I've seen her look at you too."

…

Minerva feels like a teenager again, all fluttering heartbeats and blushing cheeks as she steps onto the Quidditch pitch. Rolanda looks like a goddess in the air, the wind blowing her robes behind her. Minerva can't help but stare. She always stares, if she's honest.

After several moments, Rolanda seems to notice her there. She pulls into a graceful dive before landing neatly in front of Minerva. "Minerva," she says brightly, her golden eyes shining in the sunlight. "Miss the feel of flying? From what I remember, you were a damn good Chaser."

If possible, Minerva's blush burns even deeper. "It has been quite some time since I've even thought about getting on a broomstick," she laughs. "I would hate to embarrass myself now."

Rolanda flashes her a perfect, bright smile and takes a step closer. There's still a safe distance between them, but Minerva is all too aware of just how close the other woman is. "You could never be embarrassing in my eyes, Minnie."

Minerva swallows dryly. Why is this so difficult? She is a grown woman who has been in love before; this isn't some strange new world. And yet she can't seem to think while Rolanda is around. Her thoughts blur into nonsensical clouds inside her head. The words spill from her mouth before she can stop them. "I think I'm in love with you."

She expects Rolanda to turn away. After all, for all his cleverness and observations, Albus isn't perfect. It's possible that he's mistaken, that Rolanda hasn't been admiring her from afar.

Instead, the other woman closes the distance between them, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good," she whispers. "Because I think I love you too."


	17. Hint of Lace

Buttons: DaphneSusan

Sweater Day: Write about a modest person

Liza's Loves, Between the Sheets: Write about someone cuddling under the covers

Femslash February: DaphneSusan

Insane House Competition: pillow

Word Count: 404

* * *

Susan feels ridiculous. The gown is made of white lace, and almost every inch of her freckled skin is exposed. The room is colder than she'd like, and she groans. Maybe she should have waited for a warmer night to try and dress sexy for her girlfriend.

"Sexy," she mutters. Just the sound of the word makes her blush deeply.

"Susan!" Daphne calls, a hint of a whine in her voice.

Susan loves and hates that tone. Daphne knows how to use it to get her way. Even now, she finds herself stepping closer to the door despite her jittery nerves.

"Come on! I'm awfully lonely," Daphne adds. "Such a big bed for just one person."

Susan takes a deep breath and opens the door. The moment she steps through, she folds her arms over her chest. Of course Daphne has seen her wearing much less than this, but her modesty still wins over. She's suddenly very aware of how exposed she is. "Surprise."

Daphne sits up, her dark curls falling over her chest. "Gorgeous," she purrs. "Come on. Let me see you."

Susan's blush seems to spread. This isn't the sort of thing she does. Even if it's for her girlfriend, she feels like a fish on land, gasping and sputtering. So out of place. Hesitantly, she lowers her arms. "I feel ridiculous," she mutters, missing her comfortable, warm pajamas.

"You look amazing," Daphne says, gesturing her forward with a quick crook of her slender finger. "Bit cold though."

"Freezing," Susan confirms, climbing on top of the bed and pulling the blanket over her body. She lays back, letting her head sink back into the pillow.

Daphne wraps her arms around Susan, placing a kiss on the redhead's neck. "You did this just for me?" she murmurs, her warm breath ghosting over Susan's skin.

The gentle touches quicken Susan's heart rate, and she forgets how to speak. All she can do is nod mutely. Daphne captures her lips in a deep kiss. Their bodies tangle with the covers, and Susan feels as though her heart might explode.

"You know you don't need to dress up for me to find you sexy," Daphne mutters, resting her head on Susan's chest they lay like that in silence for several moments before Daphne's fingers slip under the blanket and graze over the scanty lace. "In fact, I would love to see you in nothing right now."


	18. There's Hope

Femslash February: ParvatiLavender

Character Appreciation: St. Mungo's

Disney Challenge, Aladdin: Write about a survivor

Showtime, "Popular": Parvati Patil

Restriction: "Beautiful"- Christina Aguilera

Lyric Alley: "I feel my demons"

Liza's Loves, Lavender Martini: Write about Lavender Brown

Insane House Competition: St. Mungo's

Word Count: 400

* * *

"I get insecure from all the pain. I'm so ashamed."

* * *

Lavender wants to scream. Really, she could. Her screams would just blend together with the others on this ward.

There is never silence here. She's almost grateful for that. The constant noise helps keeps her demons at bay. But not quite all the way. She can still feel the darkness hanging over her, smothering her.

Her fingers trail over the red, swollen skin, wincing as she gets a little too close to the open wounds.

Sometimes, she wishes she hadn't survived. It seems rather cruel that the girl who's always been known for her beauty has been reduced to a canvas of angry red lines that will fade into hideous scars.

She collapses against her pillow, a choked sob spilling from her throat. She can't remember ever being so miserable.

…

Parvati comes to visit, and Lavender feels so ashamed of herself. She should be happy to be alive. Living means more moments with her beloved girlfriend.

The shame feels so heavy in her hear, and the tears spill from her eyes. Parvati holds her close. "What's wrong, baby?" she whispers, her fingers brushing through Lavender's honey blonde curls.

"It hurts," Lavender murmurs.

"Should I call the Healer?" Parvati asks. "I'm sure they'll be able to give you something for the pain."

"No potion can repair what's broken inside me."

"You're not broken," Parvati whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Lavender's cheek. "You're strong."

But Lavender doesn't feel strong. She feels like her world is crashing down, and there's nothing she can do to stop it. But Parvati is there, and her world feels a little more solid.

"We're going to be okay," Parvati tells her, her thumb brushing over Lavender's knuckles. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but we will."

It seems like a grand lie. She doesn't know how to believe it, but Parvati's voice is so gentle, so sure, and Lavender lets those sweet words wrap around her.

"We're going to be okay," Lavender echoes, her voice barely above a whisper.

And she means it. Life has caused her pain, and her world seems so dark now, but she will find a way to rise above it. Maybe not today or any time soon, but she can feel it in her bones. Life will be beautiful again one day.

* * *

"So don't you bring me down today."


	19. Our Song

_Femslash February: WalburgaDruella_

 _Amber's Attic: Druella Black_

 _Word Count:338_

* * *

Druella's slender fingers move across the keys, pressing them gently. The soft music feels the air, and she smiles. It's easy to lose herself in music. When she sits on the beach and touches the ivory, she can pretend that the world doesn't exist, that she's still a girl who hasn't been burdened by duty and expectation.

The song comes to an end, and she hears a soft applause behind her. She turns, expecting to find Cygnus there, but it's only Walburga. "I wondered what was so beautiful," she says. "I found my answer."

Walburga's dark eyes are fixed so intently on Druella, and Druella can't help but feel like Walburga isn't talking about the music. Druella shifts, popping the knuckles in her fingers. "I've always loved the piano," she mutters.

Walburga sits beside her on the bench. Druella feels her heart race; she swallows dryly trying to focus on anything but the other woman.

"Play me something," Walburga instructs.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Play me something that will make me fall in love with you."

The request catches her off guard. Druella turns, jaw slack. She studies Walburga in confusion. Is this a joke, a trick? They have their husbands, and they both know that women are not meant to fall in love with one another. She looks around, almost expecting to find someone hiding in the shadows, ready to punish her for even considering this.

"You can play me anything, though," Walburga adds. She leans closer, her fingers brushing over Druella's neck. The gentle touch sends a shiver down Druella's spine. "I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Before Druella can respond, Walburga captures her lips. Druella doesn't understand how something she's been taught is wrong can feel so right. Cygnus never kisses her like this. Walburga's kiss makes her melt. Her body goes slack, and her arm drops; her hand splays over the keys, and the noise it makes is atrocious, but Walburga smiles.

"There. That will be our song."


	20. Dessert

_Femslash February: PadmaSu Li_

 _Disney, "A Whole New World": Write about a date your characters don't want to end_

 _Liza's Loves, the flirt: Write about a flirt._

 _Word Count: 316_

* * *

Padma is still smiling when they come to a stop outside her house. She bites the inside of her cheek, trying to remember the last time she's had this much fun. Her mind is blank.

"Does it have to be over?" Su asks, emphasizing her question with a small pout that makes Padma laugh.

Su's arms are burdened with a box of taffy, bag of kettle corn, and the giant teddy bear Padma had spent a fortune trying to win. Her dark eyes are lit up, and Padma can see the excitement in them. She had been so afraid that Su wouldn't enjoy herself, but now she knows that the other girl is just as reluctant for the night to end as she is.

"It doesn't," Padma decides, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "We can always have dessert."

Her stomach still feels like it might explode from all the fair food, but she's pretty sure she can manage some leftover cake if it means having even one extra minute with Su.

Su offers her a dazzling smile, her eyes bright with mischief. She tucks her teddy bear under her arm and brushes her fingers slowly, teasingly across Padma's arm. "Who's going to be the dessert?" she purrs. "You or me?"

Padma shivers. Su is alway so quiet and reserved; she has never heard the other woman say anything so bold and forward. It's a shock, but she realizes that she enjoys it.

"I do have a sweet tooth tonight," Su adds with a smirk.

Padma can't get her key out quick enough. She fumbles, cursing her nerves as she drops the key in her purse. She finally manages to get the door unlocked and leads her girlfriend inside. "Go on to the bedroom," she says, making her way to the kitchen to fetch the whipped cream. "I'll get dessert ready."


	21. She's a Keeper

_Quilting Appreciation: KatieAlicia_

 _Word Count: 339_

* * *

"Can I tell you a secret?" Alicia asks, pushing her fingers through Katie's dark hair.

Katie looks up at her girlfriend, brows raised from curiosity. She's always loved these late night confessions. There's something about truths exchanged after midnight that make them seem more intimate. "Always," she responds.

Alicia's fingers continue moving through her hair. Katie closes her eyes, enjoying the gentle touch.

"The only reason I tried out to be a Chaser was because I wanted to impress you," Alicia admits.

Katie's eyes open. She studies Alicia, waiting for her to laugh. Alicia is one of the greatest Chasers she's ever seen. There's no way she could ever be destined for anything but a life of Quidditch. Is it really possible? "You're lying."

The older girl pulls away slightly, and Katie sits up. There is nothing but seriousness in Alicia's green eyes. "I'm not like Ang," she says with a shrug. "I can't just be bold. I had to try to get close to you, and this was the only way I could think of it."

Katie's lips quirk. She can't help but to grin. She's always wanted someone who would try to like the things she likes, and until now, she never knew that she's found exactly that in Alicia.

And yet she feels a hint of guilt tugging at her heart. "You don't… I mean… Do you actually like Quidditch?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. "You don't stay just because of me, do you?"

Alicia leans in, wrapping her arms around Katie and pulling her close. Her fingertips graze Katie's cheek. "I found that I enjoy being a Chaser," she assures her, pressing a quick kiss to Katie's lips. "Being able to see you just made it that much more enjoyable."

Katie feels a soft blush heat her cheeks. She takes Alicia by the hand, brushing her thumb over the other girl's knuckles. "I think you tried for the wrong position."

"Oh?"

Katie grins. "You're a Chaser, but I think you're a _Keeper_."


	22. Wait For It

_Love in Motion: LunaDominique_

 _Word Count: 445_

* * *

Dominique Weasley is thirteen years old when she realizes.

She doesn't know what it is about this day that's any different from the rest. This hardly the first time she's seen Luna Scamander, but she feels something stirring inside her. There's something about those messy blonde curls and bright silvery eyes that make her heart melt.

"What are you staring at?" Louis asks, peering up and making a show of it.

With a groan, Dominique pushes her younger brother, glaring at him. "Nothing!" she snaps, silently hating him because now everyone at the barbecue is looking their way.

Will they know? She doubts it because, honestly, she doesn't even know what she's feeling or why everything suddenly seems to blur around her.

…

"How did you know you loved Teddy?"

Victoire glances up from her magazine, raising a perfectly sculpted brow. "It just felt right," she answers. A grin tugs at her lips. "Have you met someone? Do I know him?"

 _Not a him_ , Dominique wants to say. Instead, she shakes her head. "I haven't yet," she says, offering her sister a shrug. "But I'm at that age. I need to know what it's like so I can recognize it."

Victoire looks a bit disappointed at that. Pursing her lips, she returns her attention back to the magazine. "Well, let me know when you find him," she says, though she sounds much less interested now. "I can help you find the perfect lip gloss."

"Will do."

But Dominique knows she won't.

…

"You're always around," Lysander observes. "It's nice."

Dominique fights back a groan. She can see that hopeful expression in his dark eyes, and she hates it. The last thing she wants to do is give him the wrong impression. It looks like it's too late for that. Besides, how can she explain that it's his mother who has caught her attention.

It's ridiculous, and she knows it. Luna is a grown woman in a happy marriage. She would never feel anything for Dominique. Hoping and dreaming is useless.

"I like having you around," he continues.

He doesn't seem to notice the way her eyes are fixed upon his mother who sits at the window, gliding her paintbrush over the canvas.

"It's really nice."

Before she can respond, his lips find hers. She feels nothing when he kisses her, but she lets it happen. This is what she _should_ want. A bloke around her age is a better match than a woman who could be her mum.

If she lets Lysander into her life, at least Luna will stay. At least she can pretend that there's hope.

She is willing to wait for it.


	23. To Us

_Piñata, Death Eater: 423 words_

 _Auction: butterbeer_

 _Amber's Attic (quote below)_

 _Showtime, "Light Romance/Madman": secret relationship_

 _Find a Rainbow Day: only queer characters or ships_

 _Buttons: "Did anyone see you?"_

 _Astrology Day: Bellatrix_

 _Gobstones, Green Stone (secrecy): starry, "Do you love me?", Quidditch pitch_

* * *

" _I knew there were things I shouldn't find beautiful. Like death. And girls."_

 _\- Andrea Gibson_

* * *

"Did anyone see you?"

Alice resists the urge to roll her eyes. She understands, of course. Loving Bellatrix Black is not the easiest thing. Perhaps other women wouldn't require keeping so many secrets, but Bellatrix is a Black with her family's reputation resting on her shoulders. Alice can overlook the paranoia.

"No one," she assures the Slytherin, moving across the Quidditch pitch and coming to a stop in front of Bellatrix.

Her girlfriend's lips twitch into a smile. Her fingers tangle in Alice's short hair. "I've missed you," she whispers, and there's something beautiful in that admission, something that makes Alice shiver.

"I missed you too."

For several moments, neither of them speak. One thing Alice has always loved about Bellatrix is that their silences are strangely comfortable; there is no need to fill the empty stretches with awkward, useless chatter. Her hazel eyes turn to the starry sky above.

She wonders how she ended up here. Growing up, she knew there were things she shouldn't love. Dark things. Girls. And yet Bellatrix is both, and Alice doesn't care. She is willing to abandon it all if it means having a moment longer with Bellatrix.

"What are you thinking of?" Bellatrix asks, her fingertips ghosting down Alice's slender arm.

"You."

When she looks at the other girl, Bellatrix is grinning broadly. "Why? Do you love me?"

"Yes."

It's the first time she's allowed herself to voice it, and her cheeks heat with color. There's no taking the words back now, though. She keeps her head high, waiting for the fallout her confession will spur.

Instead, Bellatrix takes her hand and pulls her closer. Their lips meet in a quick, chaste kiss. "Good. Because I love you too."

Hearing it from Bellatrix seems strange. She is like a fierce war goddess who only knows rage and chaos. Is it truly possible that there is something softer beneath her show of strength and control?

"And to think," Alice says, pulling away and rummaging through her bag, "I brought these just for a treat. Looks like we have something to celebrate now, though." She produces two bottles of butterbeer, grinning. "To us."

Bellatrix taps her bottle against Alice's. "To us," she echoes.

And maybe this won't last. Maybe, in the end, their differences will not be enough to keep them together, and they will become strangers. But it doesn't matter. Right now, they have each other, and they cannot be stopped.


	24. Alive

_Auction: HestiaPetunia_

 _Word Count: 353_

* * *

Petunia is well aware of how very wrong this is. Back home, on Privet Drive, it had been easy to slip out of her home and into Arabella Figg's arms. Vernon had worked so much that he never would have noticed.

But she doesn't have the luxury of an absent husband now. Vernon is always there, and Petunia hates him for it. It's agonizing to know that he is watching, that she cannot hide her desires so easily.

But he is still oblivious as ever. He doesn't say a word when she says she's going for a walk. Hestia's quickness to accompany her is also met with little more than a detached grunt as Vernon studies the newspaper.

Petunia doesn't care. Let him stay in the dark. It makes things easier on her, if only slightly.

"You must think so poorly of me," she says as she and the dark haired witch venture farther from the warded little cabin. "A married woman… It's such a scandal."

But Hestia just laughs and brushes her slender fingers across Petunia's cheek "Then you would have to think poorly of me," she counters her lips tugging into a mischievous grin. "I knowingly pursued a married woman."

Once upon a time, that would have seemed like the worst thing in the world. After all, she's condemned her old neighbors for worse. Now, it doesn't bother her. She wonders if it should.

Petunia can't help but return the smile. Hestia isn't the type of person Petunia would ordinarily like, and she's certainly the last person she would fall in love with. And yet there's something about Hestia that makes Petunia relax. Being around the other woman feels more like home than Privet Drive ever could.

"I guess neither of us are on the road to sainthood," Petunia says, a small laugh spilling from her lips.

She glances over her shoulder, ensuring that there is enough distance between them and her temporary home. Satisfied that Vernon won't see, Petunia leans in, kissing Hestia.

Maybe it's wrong, but she doesn't care. It's the first time she's felt alive in so long.


	25. I'm Not Your Toy

Pokemon Challenge: FleurNarcissa, fortune, "This could be the making of you.", fallen

Character Appreciation: Fleur Delacour

Shannon's Showcase: I'm Not Your Toy, "Wonder woman don't you ever forget. You're divine, and he's about to regret."

Showtime, A Heart Full of Love (reprise): "The worst is over now."

Buttons: dalliance

Ami's Audio, Limetown: experiment

Word Count: 415

* * *

"You cannot allow him to keep treating you 'zis way."

Narcissa stiffens. She knows that Fleur is right, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept. For years, she has held on to a loveless marriage, always finding reasons to stay.

She never expected to find a reason to leave. She had expected her dalliance with the French witch to be little more than just a brief affair, something to make her feel alive again. It had been something of an experiment, a way to answer a question that's plagued for years: is she incapable of love, or has Lucius failed her there?

"I'm scared," Narcissa admits quietly, her voice trembling.

Fleur holds her close, kissing her gently. There is a passion in the kiss she has missed. Lucius never kisses her like that anymore; he hasn't since before Draco was born.

Leaving Lucius is such a risk. Without the Malfoy fortune to keep her afloat, how will she survive? The amazing thing, however, is that she doesn't care. The world is scary and unpredictable, but Fleur is by her side, lending Narcissa her strength.

"'Zis could be 'ze making of you," Fleur tells her as they break apart. Her hand rests on Narcissa's shoulder.

"I can do this."

…

Leaving isn't easy. He yells, she cries, and Draco looks on in mute horror with his wife's hand in his.

Narcissa tells herself it's for the best. She has always deserved more. Why should Lucius' gifts matter if he cannot provide her with the love she needs? Now, she has fallen in love with someone who cannot give her all the little luxuries she is used to, but who will kiss her every second and remind her that she is a goddess, that she is powerful, that she is worthy.

…

"'Ze worst is over now," Fleur tells her as they walk along the canal, bathed in silvery moonlight. "We can make 'zings better now."

Narcissa rests her head on Fleur's shoulder, her thin arm wrapping around the younger witch. It feels like it's been so long since anyone has treated her as more than just a silly toy.

But now she has Fleur, and they have a future together. Slowly but surely, her world is beginning to spin again. The days of darkness are gone, and she knows she has nothing but bright days ahead of her.

"I love you," she whispers, and there's no questions or doubts when Fleur says it back.


	26. Letting Go

_Character Appreciation: Hufflepuff_

 _Showtime, On My Own: rainy_

 _Buttons: socks_

 _Pokemon Challenge, LilyAmelia: angel, smiling, "I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _A/N: Playing with ages here so that Amelia starts Hogwarts at the same time as Lily_

 _Word Count: 494_

* * *

I.

"Bones, Amelia."

She trembles as she makes her way forward. As she sits upon the stool, Lily catches her eye and grins, offering her a thumbs up. Amelia can't quite explain why such a simple moment makes her heart flutter.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She isn't surprised. Nearly all of her family have ended up in Hufflepuff. With a proud smile, she hurries off to her House table, sitting beside Edgar. Her navy eyes are fixed upon the line of first years as it slowly dwindles.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily looks nervous as she rushes forward, nearly tripping. A faint blush turns her cheeks a dusty pink. Amelia tries not to notice how pretty it looks on her.

The Sorting Hat drops. Silence hangs in the air for several moments before, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Amelia tries to hide her disappointment.

…

"We're still friends, right?" Lily asks, her green eyes twinkling hopefully.

Amelia smiles. "Of course we are."

Because it doesn't matter if they're in the same House or not. She already knows that Lily Evans is the type of girl she needs in her life.

She just doesn't know why.

II.

"I brought coffee," Amelia says, holding up the steaming mugs as she enters the abandoned classroom she and Lily have used as their hideout since third year.

"You absolute angel," Lily says, smiling. "What would I do without you?"

Amelia doesn't answer. In the back of her mind, she knows, of course. Lily wouldn't have anyone. Only two days ago, Severus Snape proved to be a complete and utter bastard. Now, it's just Amelia.

She sits beside Lily at the window, watching the rain beat against the glass. "I love you," she whispers before she can stop the words from coming out.

Lily turns to look at her, and Amelia is surprised that there is neither disgust nor betrayal in her expression. She just continues to smile as she leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Amelia's cheek. "I love you too."

…

It isn't a perfect love. Some days, it feels like little more than a whirlwind of chaos.

But it is their love. Maybe Amelia knows that they aren't made to last, but she doesn't care. Nothing can stop her from falling a little harder with each day that passes.

III.

Perhaps she should be hurt when Lily gives her the news. It seems that Lily expects it because she squeezes Amelia's hand and asks, "Are you okay?"

She isn't. Not really. How could anyone be okay knowing the woman they love has found someone else.

But it doesn't hurt. All she wants is for Lily to be happy. If that means James Potter will take her place, maybe Amelia can find a way to make peace with that.

She absently picks a bit of fuzz from her socks before offering Lily a reassuring smile. "I'm happy for you."

They share one last kiss. It's painful, but Amelia can taste Lily's happiness on her tongue.


	27. Be Okay

_Fun Fair, Kissing Booth (medium): Daphne Greengrass must kiss Lavender Brown_

 _Fun Fair: healing, fear, red, crying_

 _Word Count: 468_

* * *

" _Lavender? Lavender?"_

 _Daphne can feel the fear tightening her throat as she stares at her fallen girlfriend. Her once flawless skin is ripped open, and red spills from the wounds._

 _Blinking back tears, Daphne rushes forward. She no longer cares that there's a war going on, that she isn't trying to defend herself. All that matters is that Lavender needs her._

"She's healing," Madam Pomfrey says, as though that explanation is enough, as though her words will actually mean something to Daphne.

 _Healing_. The war is over, and they're all healing. Lavender needs more; she needs a miracle.

"Can I see her?" Daphne asks.

The Healer looks like she wants to argue, but Daphne knows she is too tired. There are so many wounded people and not enough room. She doesn't have the time or energy. "Careful," she cautions. "She is still unwell."

Daphne swallows dryly, so afraid of what she will see when she pulls back the curtain.

" _Lavender, baby." Tears streak Daphne's cheeks as she pushes her fingers through Lavender's honey blonde curls—now red and sticky with blood. "Wake up."_

 _A battlefield is not the right place for grief, but Daphne no longer cares. Her world seems to have stopped spinning, and she doesn't want to fight anymore. Lavender had been the first one to trust her, the first to make her feel welcome among Dumbledore's Army. Daphne refuses to lose her._

" _Okay," she says, pushing back her fear and ignoring her trembling hands. "I'm getting you to safety. You will live."_

Lavender looks so peaceful, still asleep. The blood has been washed from her hair, and, aside from bandages wrapped around her neck and positioned on her face, Daphne could almost pretend her girlfriend is just taking a normal nap.

She moves closer, wiping away the tears that dot her lashes. "You scared me," she says, though she doesn't know if Lavender can even hear her. "I thought… I thought…"

Daphne can't bring herself to finish that sentence. She can still vividly imagine Lavender laying in a pool of blood, her breathing so shallow that it had looked like she wasn't breathing at all. In that moment, Daphne had truly understood the gravity of war.

She leans in, pressing a kiss to Lavender's lips. "I'm glad you're okay."

With a yawn, she pulls up a chair and takes a seat, resting her head against the bed. It isn't comfortable, and she will undoubtedly have to deal with neck pain, but she will take that risk. Maybe it would be easier to go back to her dormitory and sleep, but she can't stand the thought of leaving her girlfriend's side.

Lavender has been through hell, and her journey is not over. The least Daphne can do is make sure she knows that she is not alone.


	28. Foolish Love

_Fun Fair, Kissing Booth (medium): Narcissa Malfoy must kiss Lily Potter I_.

 _Fun Fair, Circus, contortionist: pink, whispering_

 _Word Count: 386_

* * *

"Don't," Lily whispers.

Narcissa raises her brows. "I haven't done anything," she says with a roll of her eyes and an amused quirk of her lips.

The Gryffindor's cheeks glow a soft, heated pink. She wrings her hands together, biting her plump lips. "You don't have to. I already know that this is goodbye."

Narcissa shifts her weight from foot to fit, biting the inside of her cheek. Sometimes she forgets just how clever Lily Evans is, how easily she can read people. She is one of the only people who has ever been able to see into Narcissa's soul. Narcissa should have known this wouldn't be easy.

"I leave Hogwarts next month," she whispers, and the excuse feels so flimsy as it leaves her lips. "My father has already arranged my marriage to Lucius Malfoy."

"You don't love him," Lily says softly, her fingertips ghosting along Narcissa's cheek.

"No," Narcissa confirms, shaking her head sadly. "And I doubt I ever will. But it is my duty."

She expects Lily to protest. After all, arranged marriage must seem so archaic to her. It has even fallen out of fashion with many of the older families; only those who still cling to the importance of tradition bother with it anymore. Unfortunately for her, the Blacks have always been traditional.

Instead, Lily wraps her slender arms around Narcissa, holding her close. She presses a kiss to the Slytherin's cheek. "It must be so lonely," she says. "I wish I could understand."

"I'm glad you can't. At least you have a chance to fall in love and have a future with someone."

Lily pulls away, and Narcissa feels her heart break within her chest when she sees tears swim in those emerald eyes. "I have already fallen in love," she insists. "And there is no hope for a future."

Narcissa leans in, pressing her lips to Lily's. Gone are the days of gentle kisses and soft touches. This kiss is desperate, needing, and she wonders if Lily can taste the finality on her tongue.

When she pulls away, Narcissa runs. Maybe she is a coward for it, but she has no choice. Blacks are not meant to fall in love and live happily ever after, and she had been a fool for thinking she could have been the exception.


	29. Calm

_Kissing Booth (easy): Susan Bones must kiss Hannah Abbott_

 _Bumper Cars: Susan Bones_

 _Circus, fire breathing: "I love you.", white, happy, playing with hair_

 _Word Count: 328_

* * *

Susan can't remember the last time she's felt so happy, like the world was actually perfect. It's been too long. She can still feel the weight of the war's aftermath threatening to snatch away her happiness, but she refuses to give in. Those days are over, and they are rebuilding.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Hannah murmurs, pushing her fingers through Susan's wavy red hair.

Susan inhales deeply, enjoying the gentle touch of her girlfriend's fingertips. It's amazing how calming Hannah's presence is. She had taken it for granted for so long, but the war had made her realize how easy it would be to lose her to lose everything.

"You," Susan answers at last as Hannah continues to stroke her hair.

"Me?" Hannah's movements pause. She leans in and presses a tender, chaste kiss to Susan's forehead. "What about me?"

With a smile, Susan lays back, sinking into the lush grass. Hannah follows suit, laying beside her, their fingertips barely touching. For several moments, neither speak. Susan watches as the clouds drift along, leaving a trail of white streaking the blue sky.

"I'm lucky," Susan whispers, rolling onto her side.

"No. I think I'm the lucky one," Hannah says with a bright grin that melts Susan's heart.

"Maybe we're both lucky."

And, really, they are. The war has taken so much from so many people. She and Hannah have both suffered losses over the past few years.

But here they are, together on a sunny afternoon, hiding from the world and finding comfort in one another. Their stories could have gone so differently, but things had worked out.

"I love you," Susan says, leaning in and kissing Hannah gently before resting her head on her lover's chest. "So much."

"I love you too." Hannah's fingers resume their work of brushing through Susan's hair and soothing her.

In this moment, Susan knows that she doesn't want anything else in the world. All she needs is Hannah Abbott.


	30. Kiss Me, I'm Contagious

_Kissing Booth: Petunia must kiss Hestia Jones_

 _Penny Slots: exhausted, trust, beloved_

 _Shannon's Showcase: red rose_

 _Book Club, Tootles: frail, birthday, "Have you noticed life has gotten better?"_

 _Amber's Attic: PetuniaHestia_

 _Emy's Emporium, Italy 1: ice cream_

 _Days, Teddy Bear Picnic Day: Write about someone with a stuffed animal_

 _Color: cinnamon_

 _Gryffindor: lion_

 _Word Count: 584_

* * *

Hestia struggles but manages to open the door by nudging it with her hip. She ignores the slight throbbing from the impact; her hands are too full to stop and rub the pain away anyway.

Petunia lifts up slightly before sinking back into the pillows with a groan. "I feel miserable," she mutters.

"You _look_ miserable," Hestia agrees, moving closer and carefully setting her things down on the bed. "But I can fix that!"

"I'm not taking a potion."

Hestia rolls her eyes. Petunia has come a long way since their first meeting. She no longer looks at Hestia like she's some sort of freak. Some days, she is even fascinated by her lover's magic. But she draws the lines at potions. It doesn't matter that Hestia's beloved Muggle has grown frail and always looks exhausted: she refuses to trust magical means of healing and insists that the foul, cherry scented syrups from the pharmacy are enough.

"You have made that abundantly clear, dear," Hestia assures her with a soft chuckle. "Now… Let's see…"

First, she pulls out a red rose, pausing for a moment to enjoy the flower's sweet, subtle perfume that scents the air. "Your favorite," she says.

Petunia smiles, though it's a weak, ghost of a smile. "I wish I could smell it," she says, sniffing to emphasize her stuffy nose. "But thank you. It's beautiful."

"So are you," Hestia says. "Poor dear, sick on your birthday, but never fear because I have…"

She triumphantly pulls out a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream, charmed so that it will not melt, despite being carried around in the warm weather. The little ice cream shop down the road is nothing compared to Florean's old one, and Muggles are horrible limited when it comes to their flavors, but it will have to do. Mint chocolate chip is one of the few things she and Petunia can happily agree on, and the way Petunia's blue eyes light up makes Hestia's heart melt.

With a grin, Hestia grabs a spoon from her bag and hands it over. Petunia murmurs her thanks before removing the lid and dipping the spoon into the pale green glory. A soft moan escapes her lips as she swallows the ice cream. "Perfect."

"A perfect treat for an imperfect birthday," Hestia agrees. "And one last little thing. Just…"

She plucks the little lion stuffed animal from her bag. The thing is an unusual cinnamon color, and he moves, shaking his head so that his mane flies wildly about. "I know it's silly," Hestia says. "Your sister was a Gryffindor, and so was I. Our mascot was the lion."

Though Petunia's attention is still mostly on the ice cream, she pauses to regard the little lion with a soft smile. "It isn't silly," she says. "It's sweet. _You're_ sweet."

Hestia climbs into bed next to Petunia, grinning. "Have you noticed life has gotten better?" she asks. "I mean… Aside from you getting sick and being stubborn."

Petunia huffs, but there's no denying the gentle quirk of her lips. "It has."

"Are you happy?" Hestia wonders.

"Very."

With that, Hestia leans in, kissing Petunia gently, just a quick peck on the lips before pulling away. Petunia likes to fret that Hestia is going to catch her sickness, but Hestia refuses to go too long without kisses from her girlfriend.

"Good. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you happy."

And it's a promise that she knows she will keep.


	31. New Life, Same Us

_Character Appreciation: scar_

 _Disney, Snow White: Write about someone running away._

 _Book Club, Moon Eye: pensive, Luna Lovegood, spider_

 _Showtime, Alexander Hamilton: making a fresh start_

 _Amber's Attic: ChoLuna_

 _Buttons: freedom_

 _Word Count: 375_

* * *

Cho really does try to stay. It hurts, but she forces herself to remain and walk through the crowds.

The war has been over for three years, but it's still so fresh in eyes of those she passes on the street. She can see the darkness and hanging over them, and she knows that they are fighting the same demons she is, battling the same nightmares.

She wants to run, to find freedom somewhere else. But she knows she can't.

…

Luna glances up from what she calls her garden. Really, it's just a tangle of weeds that she cares for. Her pensive expression softens, and she smiles. "Wrackspurts," she says by way of greeting.

Cho resists the urge to roll her eyes. By now, she is all too familiar with Luna and her bizarre beliefs. She reaches out, swatting at the air until Luna nods. With a smile on her lips, Cho moves closer and takes her girlfriend's hands.

"What's on your mind?" Luna asks softly, her slender fingers brushing over a war scar that stretches across her forearm.

"I want to run away," Cho admits, wincing as a spider scurries across her bare foot. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

And it's such an impossible dream. People don't just pack up and leave their lives to start new ones. But that's why she is grateful to have Luna in her life. The younger witch has always been so quick to believe in the most unlikely things.

"Let's go."

…

It's a new life, so strange and wonderful, but it's hers. She stares out at the green countryside, breathing in the earthy scent with a smile.

She feels at peace at last. There are no more hollowed eyes and haunted smiles. The world doesn't feel as though it's going to crush her anymore.

"Anything good at the market, love?" she calls when she sees Luna making her way along the dirt with a sack over her shoulder.

Maybe it isn't a perfect life. There are still nights where she wakes up screaming, still trapped in the war. But it is her life, her fresh start, and, with Luna by her side, she is ready to begin the next chapter of her life.


	32. Catching

_Character Appreciation: Patronus_

 _Showtime, Aaron Burr, Sir: nervous_

 _Amber's Attic: TonksFleur_

 _Ice Cream Stall: Passion fruit(Tonks)/French Vanilla (Fleur)_

 _Medium Piñata, romance_

 _314 words_

* * *

Tonks watches Fleur, a small smile on her lips as the other woman waves her wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!" A hint of a silvery streak swirls from the tip of her wand for a moment before fading. With a heavy sigh, Fleur turns and narrows her crystal blue eyes at Tonks. "It 'eez _your_ fault I cannot produce 'zee Patronus."

Tonks raises her brows, her lips quirking in amusement. She moves closer, head tipped slightly to the side. "How is it _my_ fault?"

"You make me nervous."

She wants to laugh. Fleur is the epitome of confidence and grace. How in the world could someone like Tonks make her nervous?

But she knows it's the truth. There's a faint quiver in her voice and a slight hitch in her breathing. Her usually steady hands tremble.

Tonks trails her fingers along Fleur's arm, chuckling. "A mere mortal makes a goddess nervous?" she muses. "Now I've seen everything."

Her girlfriend's perfectly painted lips twist into a scowl. With a huff, she turns her back on Tonks. "Always about 'ze teasing," she grumbles.

"Always," Tonks confirms cheekily, taking a moment to admire the other woman's magnificent ass. "I do love to tease."

Her fingers ghost down Fleur's spine. The way she shivers makes Tonks wonder if it's from nerves or delight. "Just trying to help you conjure happy thoughts."

Fleur's hand is closer to steady again when she waves her wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The silver dove soars gracefully through the air for several seconds before fading. Squealing, Fleur jumps and claps her hands. "I did it!" she says proudly. "I did it!"

Tonks hurries closer, embracing her and pressing a kiss to her lips. "Still nervous?" she asks, though she can hear the other witch's rapidly racing heart pounding.

"Not as much."

Their lips meet, and Tonks feels her own insides turn to gelatin. Maybe nervousness is catching.


	33. Love Anyway

_Book Club, Maeryn: curve, menacing, "You're keeping a secret."_

 _Showtime, It's Quiet Uptown: holding hands_

 _Amber's Attic: BellatrixAlice_

 _Hamilton Mania, making a difficult decision: Dark Mark (Alice Longbottom)_

 _Piñata, easy_

 _Word Count: 555_

* * *

On the surface, it would seem like nothing has changed. Alice and Bellatrix sits atop the Astronomy Tower, holding hands and watching the stars shining against the ink black sky. Bellatrix's menacing mask has softened, and she has become the girl Alice has fallen in love with—still sharp and rough, but so much gentler when the world is not watching her.

But something is different. There's a strange tension in the Slytherin girl's body, and her dark eyes don't seem to flicker hopefully to Alice like they so often do. Alice shifts nervously, moving closer and resting her head against Bellatrix's shoulder. "Everything okay, love?" she asks softly, pulling her hand free and tracing the soft curves of her lover's body with feather light strokes of her fingers.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bellatrix murmurs, moaning softly at the touch.

"I know you. You're keeping a secret," Alice answers. She purses her lips and considers her wording before shrugging. "Well, maybe not a secret, but there's something you're not telling me."

Part of her hopes that Bellatrix will deny it. It's such an impossible hope, but she wants more than anything to believe that their love is above keeping secrets—even though their love _is_ the biggest secret Alice has ever had to keep. But she isn't surprised when Bellatrix pulls away; the brief stretch of silence is all the confirmation she needs.

"Well?"

Bellatrix's eyes rest upon Alice. She reaches out, brushing her slender fingers through Alice's short, tawny hair. "Does it matter, my love?"

"Yes."

They have spent the last two years hiding away, falling deeper and deeper in love. Maybe secrets are normal and natural, but this one feels important, like it could make or break them. Alice is far too invested.

"You're going to hate me."

"I never could," Alice tells her.

For several seconds, they sit in silence. Alice watches her, biting the inside of her cheek. Though she knows she truly would never hate Bellatrix, she is nervous. Even though Bellatrix is hesitant to speak, Alice can guess. She's heard the whispers, the assumptions of what Bellatrix will do after Hogwarts. Knowing this, knowing their paths would one day part, Alice has stayed, has chosen to love her anyway.

But now she's afraid she won't be able to anymore. How can she?

Lips drawn into a hard line, Bellatrix lifts her sleeve, revealing the skull and serpent inked into her skin. Alice stares, her heart sinking into her stomach. She had expected it, of course, but it doesn't make it any easier to see the proof before her eyes.

"You hate me," Bellatrix says calmly, leaning back. She pushes a hand through her dark, messy curls.

"I don't."

Again, silence hangs between them. Alice isn't sure what to say. Can she reassure Bellatrix that she still loves her? Does Bellatrix even want that? She doesn't know, and she's never felt so completely helpless in her life.

Unsure of what else to do, Alice leans in, kissing Bellatrix and hoping that it's enough, that the other girl will understand the things she cannot say.

She still loves her. That could never change.

But, though neither dares to voice it aloud, they both know that their days together are limited, that it's only a matter of time before they have to let go.


	34. L Word

_Showtime, Reynold's Pamphlet: torrid_

 _Amber's Attic: DaphnePansy_

 _Hamilton Mania, having an affair: chocolate, lipstick_

 _Medium piñata_

 _339 words_

* * *

"Do you ever think of how scandalous this is?" Pansy murmurs, her finger threading slowly through Daphne's dark curls. "Because I do."

Daphne snorts. She leans up, kissing Pansy gently before laying back down. The kiss has smeared her lipstick and left a rosy streak around the corners of her mouth. "Oh, yes. The scandal!" she giggles. "Daphne Zabini, wife of renowned potioneer Blaise Zabini, has torrid affair with her childhood sweetheart."

"Torrid?" Pansy chuckles.

"Torrid," Daphne confirms, wrapping her arms around Pansy and pulling her closer and trailing soft kisses along her neck. "Steamy. Wild."

"I'm in love with a dictionary," Pansy says, shaking her head and pulling herself away from her lover.

"Thesaurus," Daphne corrects with a smirk.

With a roll of her eyes, Pansy sits up again and grabs her wand from the bedside table. She waves of and mutters, " _Accio_ chocolate." The chocolate soars across the room, landing before them.

"You know you just used the l word, right?" Daphne asks, grabbing a chocolate from the small pile and popping it into her mouth with a satisfied moan.

"Which one?"

"Love."

Pansy swallows dryly. For so long, she and Daphne have danced around the word. It is too powerful and holds too much impact. She's reasonably sure both feel it, but neither would dare to say it because of what it could mean for them.

"I did?"

She almost expects Daphne to leave right then and there. They have been so careful with their words, so careful not to fall completely. And yet…

Instead, Daphne pulls her closer, holding her tightly. It's so easy to relax into that familiar touch, and Pansy finds herself melting.

"I'm sorry," Pansy whispers. "I didn't mean to love you."

Before Pansy can say more, Daphne cuts her off with a kiss. They have kissed a thousand times before, but never like this. When their lips meet, there is no doubt in her mind that they are meant for one another.

"I love you too."

And it is enough.


	35. Healing Love

_Hamilton Mania, becoming an orphan: lonely (book)_

 _Book Club, Tik Tok: "I'm not a stranger to your love of lost causes, dear one.", book, protect_

 _Showtime, Stay Alive (reprise): "Who did this?"_

 _Amber's Attic: KatieLeanne_

 _Emy's Emporium, Portugal: lonely_

 _Lo's Lowdown: "You don't believe in anything."/"I believe in you."_

 _Word Count: 390_

* * *

Eventually, the visitors stop coming. Her parents still frequent her room, but they hardly count. It's their jobs to make sure Katie is okay, after all.

She sits in silence, opening a book her father had left behind. It's something filled with complicated magic and confusing diagrams, but it's her only connection left, the only thing that reminds her there's something beyond her room at St. Mungo's.

"Knock knock."

A frown tugs at her lips when she hears Leanne's voice. "I'm no stranger to your love of lost causes, dear one," she calls out. "But I think I'm beyond your help."

"Hush," Leanne sighs, entering the room and closing the door behind her. She crosses the short distance and sits in the chair beside the bed. "You aren't a lost cause."

"Aren't you going to ask?"

Leanne tips her head to the side, her bright green eyes studying Katie curiously. "Ask what?"

"Who did this? Did I know? What really happened?"

The words come out in a bored, mechanical tone. She hasn't been asked much else since the necklace incident, and it's only increased her loneliness. Does she really matter if no one takes the time to care about her?

"I'd rather know how you're doing," Leanne says, resting her hand on Katie's. "I should have found a way to protect you. I…"

Katie lifts her friend's hand to her mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "There wasn't really anything you could have done."

"I could. I failed you."

Eyes rolling, Katie shakes her head. "I don't believe that."

Leanne snorts. "You don't believe in anything," she counters.

"I believe in you." Katie draws a shaky breath. It should be such a simple sentence, but it makes her heart flutter. She wonders if Leanne can hear the confession in it. "And I know you could never fail me."

"I love you too much for that."

The silence that follows that is surprisingly comfortable. Katie grins. "I love you too," she whispers.

"Thank God."

"Is that what I had to do? Be on my deathbed to get you to tell me you love me?" Katie teases.

"Shut up."

A laugh falls from her lips, and Katie realizes it's the first time she's laughed in what feels like ages. Slowly, the loneliness begins to fade, and she feels only love.


	36. Not the One

_Book Club, Aunt Fire: playing matchmaker, bracelet, triumph_

 _Showtime, Your Obedient Servant: shy_

 _Amber's Attic: HelgaRowena_

 _Lo's Lowdown, Eponine: unrequited love_

 _Hamilton Mania, getting married: white(predict)_

 _Easy piñata_

 _518 words_

* * *

Watching from afar is easy. Helga has always been far too shy, too nervous to be upfront about her feelings for Rowena. Envy is such a silly thing, but there are days where she is jealous of Godric's boldness and nerve.

…

"I know your secret," Rowena says, smirking in triumph as her eyes meet Helga's in the mirror.

"My… My secret?" Helga stammers, her fingers clumsily fumbling with the white flowers she's braiding into the other woman's dark hair.

She swallows dryly. Is it possible that Rowena has caught her staring, that she had been able to decipher the longing in Helga's eyes? A blush burns her cheeks, and she forces her attention back to the work at hand. She has always been a terrible liar, and she doesn't know if she will be able to fool Rowena.

"You're pining for Godric," Rowena says, grinning up at her. "I've seen the way you look at him when he and I walk the grounds."

"I don't…"

"No need to be coy, dear. I know," Rowena assures her, reaching up and patting Helga's hand. "Don't fret, dear. I can make your dreams come true."

…

It takes Rowena only two days to try to make Godric fall in love with Helga. Helga is walking the castle corridors, contemplating a visit to the kitchen when Godric catches up to her.

"Rowena said you'd like to speak to me?" he says, offering her a hopeful smile.

She doesn't know how to deny it, so all she can do is smile. "Bread and cheese?" she asks. "I was about to get some for a snack."

…

"I predict you and Godric will be married before the year is out," Rowena says proudly. "I saw his gift to you."

Helga touches her finger to the thin gold bracelet, brushing over its rubies. Touching it feels her with guilt and shame, and she hates herself for accepting it, for playing with his emotions.

But she has to. Even if she will never love him, he is more of a match than Rowena, the woman who forever holds her heart.

…

"I should be honest," Godric says as he and Helga sit atop the Astronomy Tower, watching the night sky. "I am not in love with you."

Relief washes over her. She sighs. "It seems I am not the only one keeping secrets," she says, keeping her eyes fixed upon the twinkling stars above.

"You are not pining for me?" he asks, and the grin on his face his almost laughable.

"I am pining, but not for you," Helga confirms with a heavy sigh.

"Is it Rowena?"

Her heart races, and she looks away quickly. How could he know? What if he uses that knowledge to destroy her?

As though he can read her mind, Godric reaches out and rests his hand on her shoulder. "I see how you look at her," he tells her. "It is with the same longing that I look at Salazar."

She almost smiles. "We have such impossible dreams."

"Yes, but at least we don't have to face them alone."


	37. Only at Night

_Book Club, Tink: no dialogue, nook, biting_

 _Showtime, The World Was Wide Enough: dawn_

 _Hamilton Mania, heartbreak: tarot cards (fortune)_

 _Kissing Booth: Narcissa must kiss Rose_

 _311 words_

* * *

Narcissa breathes a satisfied sigh, her slender fingers shuffling the tarot cards. She supposes she should feel guilty as she watches her grandson's girlfriend sleep beside, but she doesn't. Being with Rose has made her feel young again, just as her fortune had foretold.

She sets the cards aside before sending them away, retiring them to the cozy little nook in the corner of her bedroom. A smile plays at her lips as she caresses Rose's exposed shoulder.

There is no guilt. Rose had been the one to initiate it, stating her curiosity, brushing her lips against Narcissa's. How could she resist? It has been far too long since she had felt loved and wanted. Lucius had stopped touching her decades before his death.

But then there is Rose, so young and eager. She looks at Narcissa with those beautiful brown eyes, and Narcissa melts so easily.

Her eyes flicker to the window when the first weak rays or sunlight filter through her curtains. A quick glance at the clock confirms that it's dawn, and she has wasted her night, lost in her thoughts.

Narcissa leans down and kisses Rose gently. When the younger woman doesn't stir, Narcissa gently bites her lip. That gets a reaction. Rose moans, pushing her curvy body up, her fingers gripping Narcissa's white hair, pulling her closer.

With a sigh, Narcissa lays down and Rose relaxes. Narcissa wraps her arms around the other woman, smiling to herself as she snuggles closer. In a few hours, they will have to part ways and pretend that these intimate moments between them never happened. But she can put that off a little longer. She can lay here, watching as the dawn slowly lightens the sky, pretending the rest of the world doesn't exist, and that it is just her and Rose.

And when night falls, they will begin again.


	38. Love in a Pub

_Hamilton Mania, getting drunk: Leaky Cauldron (I am not throwing away my shot)_

 _Showtime, Story of Tonight: "Raise a glass."_

 _Buttons: "You outshine the morning sun."_

 _Lyric Alley: My sister made her way across the room to you_

 _Kissing Booth: ChoGabrielle_

 _Bumper Cars: quill_

 _Ferris Wheel: anxious_

 _Word Count: 448_

* * *

Gabrielle stays close to her sister, her nose wrinkling as they make their way to the Leaky Cauldron. She supposes it isn't a terrible place, but it is nothing compared to the grand bars back home.

A woman catches her eye, and she pauses. In the corner of the pub, nibbling the end of a raven feather quill, a woman sits, so far away from the prying eyes of the rest of the pub. She is stunning with her golden skin and dark hair—the closest thing to a goddess Gabrielle has ever seen.

"Who is she?"

She supposes it's a silly question. Fleur doesn't know everyone in the country, even if she has been living in England for nearly a decade. When her sister follows her gaze, however, she grins. "'Zat is Cho Chang," she answers. "She dated 'ze handsome one in 'ze Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Gabrielle vaguely remembers the girl kneeling over Cedric Diggory's body. It seems like a lifetime ago.

"She is beautiful."

Fleur raises her eyebrows, a teasing grin on her lips. "I 'ave never seen you so quickly smitten with anyone," she notes. "It is usually 'ze other way around."

A warm blush stains her cheeks. Gabrielle looks away, fighting a scowl. "It isn't a big deal."

"But it is!" the older witch insists excitedly. "You are not throwing away your shot!"

Before Gabrielle can ask her what she means, Fleur is already halfway across the room. Gabrielle watches anxiously, her stomach tying itself into knots, as her sister sits across from Cho. The two speak briefly, and Cho smiles the most radiant smile Gabrielle has ever seen.

Fleur slides out of the booth, making her way back to Gabrielle. "She says you outshine 'ze morning sun."

"She didn't…"

Her sister shrugs. "No," she confesses. "But she would very much like to meet you. Raise a glass! My sister is finally in love."

Feeling like there is little choice, Gabrielle moves forward, her anxiety quickening her heartbeat. Trembling, she sits across from Cho, offering her a shy smile and soft flutter of her eyelashes. "Hello."

"Lovely to meet you."

…

Talking to Cho proves to be ridiculously easy. As the conversation continues, Gabrielle feels as though she has known the other woman her whole life. It feels so natural, as though everything is has been working to bring them together since the beginning of time.

"I 'zink I would very much like to see you again," Gabrielle says when Cho climbs to her feet. "If… If you would like."

Cho leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Gabrielle's lips. "I'm free tomorrow night."

And Gabrielle has never been more excited about anything in her life.


	39. New Things

_Hamilton Mania: trying something new (brush)_

 _Prompt of the Day: hairbrush_

 _Kissing Booth: PadmaPansy_

 _Showtime, Burn: paranoid_

 _Word Count: 357_

* * *

"Relax," Padma says gently.

Pansy swallows and shakes her head, pulling the hairbrush through her short, dark hair. "Easy for you to say," she grumbles.

Her girlfriend chuckles softly, ghosting her fingertips gently along Pansy's arm. "Easy for you to do," she counters, and Pansy isn't surprised by the Ravenclaw logic.

 _Easy._ It's almost laughable. Not only is this her first time meeting Padma's extended family, it's during an Indian festival. Pansy feels panic twist her insides. "I'm not good with new things," she says. "I'm going to insult your whole family, and they're going to hate me."

She knows she's being paranoid, but she can't help it. After her petty outburst during the final battle, it seems that so many people still hate her. It wouldn't be difficult to imagine Padma's family joining that camp; after all, she wouldn't be surprised if Parvati has already told them unflattering things about her.

Her fingers drum restlessly against the table. She tries so hard not to think about it, but the thoughts are so bloody intrusive.

"You worry too much," Padma says, taking the brush and gently brushing Pansy's hair. "Everything is going to be fine. You're just a Slytherin who is used to tradition."

Pansy wants to argue, but everything she wants to say feels invalid. Instead, she climbs to her feet and turns, wrapping her arms around Padma and holding her close. "Why are you so smart?"

"Ravenclaw," Padma answers, pressing a kiss to her lips and steadying her for a moment. "It's just how I am."

…

That flicker of panic burns her insides. Pansy looks around at the people in bright colors, the strings of lights, the noise and celebration everywhere. She wants to run, but she feels Padma take her hand.

"They're going to love you," her girlfriend whispers.

And even if Pansy is shaking and terrified, so sure she's going to fail and ruin everything, she keeps her head held high. Padma makes it so much easier. She's never met a partner's family, never been to anything like this at all. But it is an adventure with Padma, and she is ready.


	40. Rising Moon

_Hamilton Mania, defending someone: Lavender Brown (confidence)_

 _Showtime, Cabinet Battle 2: loyalty_

 _Insane House Challenge: (title) Rising Moon_

 _Word Count: 344_

* * *

"You don't have to be here."

Parvati almost laughs. She wonders if Lavender had expected her to be anywhere else tonight.

She'd be lying if she said she isn't scared. The Healers have assured Lavender again and again that she will not turn, but Lavender has spent the days following Greyback's attack fretting and worrying. Even if Parvati doubts anything will come of it, her girlfriend's fear is contagious. In the back of her head, she hears a constant, nagging _what if_?

But she cannot walk away. Lavender needs her now more than ever and it will take more than fear to make Parvati abandon her. "I'm staying," she says, confidence strengthening her voice.

Lavender softens, but Parvati can still see the doubt in her eyes. This is a great unknown, and Parvati's loyalty is a risk, but she's willing to take it. If she can make sure Lavender isn't alone through this, she will.

"I love you," Lavender whispers, stroking Parvati's dark hair.

"I love you too."

…

"I'm scared for you to be in here," Lavender says softly.

Parvati traces her fingers gently over the scars that snake their way down her girlfriend's neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Foolish."

She laughs. "Maybe." Her eyes are fixed upon the rapidly darkening sky. In the distance, she sees the moon's soft glow rising.

With a shaky breath, Parvati wraps her arms around Lavender, holding her close. Her heart races, but she knows it's nothing to the panic Lavender must be feeling.

"I'm not leaving you," she whispers.

Lavender nods, swallowing dryly.

It feels like an eternity passes before Parvati finally dares to look. The sky outside is clear, and there are no clouds to obscure the full moon. She laughs.

Lavender's face relaxes slightly, and relief is clear in the ghost of a smile that tugs at her lips. "I'm not… I'm still me. I'm still here."

Parvati leans in and kisses her, smiling against Lavender's lips. "Good."

There is no more fear, no more doubt. She still has Lavender, and everything is okay.


	41. Haunted

_Insane House Challenge: no Slytherins_

 _Kissing Booth, medium: ChoKatie_

 _Bumper Cars: "I'm not crazy."_

 _Sophie's Shelf, vault 106: Write about someone having hallucinations_

 _Word Count: 326_

* * *

"I'm not crazy," Cho whispers, but Katie can hear the way her voice quivers, like maybe she isn't so sure. "He was here… I saw him."

Katie wraps her arms around her girlfriend, pressing a gentle kiss to Cho's forehead. "Shhh," she soothes, rubbing Cho's back. "It's okay."

Cho pulls back, shaking her head. Tears cling to her long lashes. "You don't believe me."

Katie doesn't quite know how to respond. She knows that there's no way Cedric Diggory had actually been in their bedroom. He's been dead for nearly a decade now, and she's reasonably sure he isn't a ghost.

However, she does believe Cho. Even with the war so far behind them, they all still have their scars and trauma. Sometimes Cho hallucinates. Those are the worst nights. She becomes hysterical, haunted by her own guilt and believing she sees all the people she couldn't save.

"When's the last time you slept?" Katie asks gently, guiding Cho to their bed. "Every time I wake, you're sitting there, reading. It isn't good for your head."

"Can't sleep. They're there."

With a sigh, Katie sits on the bed, pulling her girlfriend closer. For a moment, they just sit there in tense silence. Finally, Katie leans in, kissing Cho. "I know it's hard," she says, caressing Cho's cheeks with the tips of her fingers, "but you have to let go. It's the only way."

"Easier said than done."

"I never said it was going to be easy," Katie clarifies, brushing her thumb over her lover's knuckles. "But it's necessary. I worry about you, babe. If anything happened to you…"

Cho slumps forward, resting against Katie's shoulder. Her slender body trembles as she cries. "I don't know how to let go," she whispers.

"We'll figure it out," Katie says, holding her close.

She doesn't know how; some wounds don't seem to heal. But she knows that she loves Cho more than anything, and she will not give up.


	42. Fortune

_Ice Cream Stall: Mango/Vanilla_

 _Word Count: 334_

* * *

Rita loves Sybill. It's hard not to. The other girl may be strange and mysterious, but she is so lovely, and it's easy for Rita to fall.

"Can you read my fortune?" Rita asks as she and Sybill sit on the shore of the lake, the bare feet dipped into the cold, murky water as the Giant Squid swims merrily along in the distance.

Sybill has done this for her many times, but Rita never grows bored with it. There's always some beautiful promise about how she will do amazing things. Of course, Sybill often tells her that she will make terrible choices and sacrifice everything she loves for success, but Rita chooses not to listen to that part. Why would she do such a thing when she can have it all?

"The Inner Eye is resting, my dear," Sybill tells her, trailing her fingers gently down Rita's arm, a smile on her lips. "It cannot be summoned at will."

Rita pouts. Sybill so rarely tells her no; if she's honest, Sybill has spoiled her with her constant attention—not that Rita will ever admit it.

"You're sure?" Rita asks with a pitiful sigh. "Not even a teensy glimpse?"

Sybill chuckles and wraps an arm around her, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Rita's cheek. "Let me see your hand."

Rita obeys. Sybill moves her finger slowly over the lines etched into Rita's palm. Rita doesn't know if she's serious. Something like palmistry seems like it should be stable, but Sybill always has some new declaration. Truthfully, Rita suspects her girlfriend is just humoring her, but she doesn't mind. She loves Sybill's soft, loving touches and enjoys the way it makes her shiver despite the warm spring afternoon.

"You don't need me to read your fortune to tell you how amazing you are," Sybill says at last.

Rita wants to pout. She still wants to hear her fortune, but she doesn't push it. Just sitting there, wrapped in her lover's arms, is enough.


	43. Sweet Youth

_365\. Present tense_

 _Character Appreciation: arrogant_

 _Book Club, Moira: lesbian, independent, orange_

 _Showtime, You and Me (But Mostly Me): selfish_

 _Amber's Attic, unicorn: Write about innocence_

 _Angel's Arcade, Smoke: forbidden love, exhausted, "Sleep well, princess."_

 _Film Festival: butterfly tattoo_

 _Tearoom: vanity_

 _Word Count:329_

* * *

Pansy loves the way the younger girl makes her feel. There's something about laying beside Lucy, their held tightly, that just feels so good.

But her feelings aren't exactly pure. Lucy is so young and naive that Pansy doubts she even notices a thing.

Pansy does.

Being with Lucy makes her feel younger. Every single sign of aging seems to fade whenever her young lover is around. No man could ever make her feel anything at all, and her long list of female lovers her age could never quite hold a candle to Lucy.

She understands now why it's so forbidden, so taboo. It's her own secret to eternal youth, and she'll never share it with a soul.

"I love you," Lucy whispers, her lips tickling Pansy's exposed shoulder.

There's no doubt in Pansy's mind that she means it. At nineteen, Lucy has not yet been corrupted by the world. Knowing that she gets to be the one to corrupt her, to break her down sends a twisted little chill of delight down her spine.

But Pansy isn't sure if she believes in love. She's spent too long building her empire, creating a life so that she never has to depend on anyone. A warm body is nice, and all, but she can find that anywhere.

Still, she will go through the motions, though she knows no one will ever please her the way she deserves.

She traces the orange wings of the butterfly tattoo on the younger woman's shoulder, smiling to herself. "I love you too."

It doesn't matter that it's a lie, that she batekt feels a thing for her lover. Lucy is blinded by her own emotions, and she trusts her.

"Sleep well, princess," Pansy adds.

Maybe she should feel bad for using people the way she does. She's well aware that it isn't quite right.

But she doesn't. She will continue to prioritize herself over anyone else.

It's the only way she knows to be.


	44. In the Air

_Love in Motion: GinnyAstoria_

 _Character Appreciation: Quidditch pitch_

 _Disney, Let's Go Fly a Kite: write about flying_

 _Book Club, Ofglen "Love is forbidden here.", friendship, underground_

 _Showtime, Joseph Smith American Moses: gold_

 _Lyric Alley: Reaching for the sun_

 _Sophie's Shelf: GinnyAstoria_

 _Emporium, Gabby: Write femslash_

 _Arcade, Sonya Blade: Ginny, kissing, fierce_

 _Word Count: 361_

* * *

Ginny stands in the center of the Quidditch pitch, looking absolutely fierce as she grips her broomstick. "Love is forbidden here."

Astoria laughs, dark eyes rolling. "Ever the dramatic one," she teases with a grin.

"Competitive," Ginny corrects, adjusting her gold-and-crimson striped tie with a smirk. "I don't want you to come crying to me when you can't keep up."

Astoria shakes her head. She loves Ginny's attitude; it's what kindled their underground friendship in the first place. There's a constant fire between them that fuels them to push the other, to always try to be better. Some days, she forgets if the Gryffindor is more rival or lover. The lines always seem to blur.

The Slytherin ties her dark hair back into a messy ponytail and slides her goggles over her eyes before mounting her broom. "Try not to be too upset when I out-fly you, darling," she says sweetly as Ginny takes her position.

"Three… two… one!"

Almost in sync, the two of them shoot into the air. Astoria grins, relishing the way the sun warms her skin just as quickly.

There's a certain freedom in flying that she can't quite find anywhere else. Up here, so high above the rest of the world, she feels like she could touch the sun. There are no pressures and expectations here, only a girl, her lover, and the sky.

Ginny streaks past her easily, and Astoria scowls, leaning forward and picking up speed. She knows she'll never catch her girlfriend. It doesn't matter how good Astoria is, Ginny is still a better flyer.

But she doesn't mind. Winning these little races always seem fill Ginny with pride. It's more than enough to keep Astoria's ego from getting wounded.

She touches down next to her girlfriend. Ginny grins at her.

"What happened, Tori?" she asks. "Fall asleep up there?"

Astoria closes the short distance between them and pulls Ginny close. "Loser has to kiss the winner, as per our usual bet," she says. "I let you win."

Before Ginny can call her out on the blatant lie, Astoria presses a firm kiss to her lips. It's the perfect end to a perfect day.


	45. Before the Fall

_Homes: Veritaserum_

 _Sophie's Shelf: AmeliaAlecto_

 _Amazing women: "Just because I'm the boss, doesn't make me bossy."_

 _Tearoom: pride_

 _Auction: dark green_

 _Word Count: 515_

"We've got another one for you, Madam Bones," Alastor growls, politely bowing his head.

Amelia nods, beaming. Over the past month, they have captured more and more Death Eaters. She prides herself on being one of the best at interrogating the suspects without having to resort to brute force or dirty tactics. Being by the book has served her well, and rumors about that she's next in line to be head of the department when Crouch inevitably becomes Minister.

She retrieves the vial of Veritaserum, tucking it safely into her pocket before hurrying along. Not many people bother with civilised interrogation methods when it comes to Death Eaters and the like. Most see them as scum, as awful things that don't deserve even a scrap of kindness.

But Amelia isn't like that. She gets her job done without breaking rules or dehumanizing others. As she makes her way down the long corridor, she feels the pride swelling within her. She may be a humble person, but it's hard not to give in and accept that she is amazing sometimes.

"She's inside," Dawlish, a newer recruit, says.

"She?"

That's new. Aside from Bellatrix Lestrange, there aren't many female Death Eaters out there. She doesn't give it much thought. Keeping her posture rigid, she draws the vial of Veritaserum from her pocket and steps inside.

"I don't think that potion will be necessary, my love. You know I could never hide anything from you."

Amelia swallows dryly, her heart sinking to her stomach. It doesn't matter that their Hogwarts days are long behind them, and that the woman sitting before her now is wearing dirty dark green robes. She would recognize Alecto Carrow anywhere.

"Sit," Alecto instructs.

"Bossy as ever."

The other woman chuckles and shakes her head, her red hair whipping against her face. "Just because I'm the boss, doesn't mean I'm bossy," she says sweetly.

Amelia wants to laugh or at least smile, but she can't quite bring herself to do it. Her navy eyes remain fixed upon her former lover, and her heart breaks. She wants nothing more than to reach out and hold Alecto the way she used to.

But she can't. Those days are long gone, and there's no getting them back.

But, Merlin, she wishes she could.

"Tell me there's been a mistake," Amelia whispers.

"I told you I can't hide anything from you," Alecto reminds her.

And just like that, Amelia breaks.

She should have tried harder. Amycus had dug his nails into her and refused to let go. He has corrupted Alecto, and Amelia thinks that if she had been braver, she could have found a way to save her lover from this fate.

She hurries out, her heart racing.

"What's wrong, Milly?" Dawlish asks.

But Amelia doesn't answer. She keeps her eyes forward and doesn't look back and doesn't stop until she reaches Crouch's office. "I cannot do that interview."

She doesn't care about the look of surprise and disappointment in his eyes. All she can think about is her failure.

Maybe she isn't so great after all.


	46. The Right Side

_Auction: Susan Bones_

 _Gobstones, red stone (good vs evil): "Naked"- X Ambassadors, shame, "I'm with you."_

 _Debate, Trio: a Death Eater switching sides_

 _Character Appreciation: motivational_

 _Disney. "We better keep an eye on that one. She's tricky."_

 _Amber's Attic, butterfly: Write about a transformation_

 _Count Your Buttons: Susan Bones_

 _Lyric Alley: This is me_

 _Sophie's Shelf: DaphneSusan_

 _Arcade, Liu Kang: red, hero, determined_

 _Lowdown: "Once that dam breaks, the flood comes."_

 _Film Festival: revolutionary_

 _Word Count: 750_

* * *

 _Feeling overexposed_

Her stomach turns acidic. Daphne wonders if she will ever get past the shame that overtakes her every time she is forced to look at the hideous skull and serpent forever marking her forearm.

She tries to keep her head down and pretend. No one knows her dirty little secret except for Draco, but she doesn't feel so sure. Anytime someone looks at her, she's certain they can see through her.

"We better keep an eye on that one. She's tricky."

"Just like the rest of them."

Little whispers seem to follow her everywhere.

They know. But they can't.

She's breaking.

…

Susan Bones sees.

Daphne reaches for her wand, a curse on her tongue. She can do it. The Carrows are running things now, and no one will care.

But there's something so sweet in the Hufflepuff's eyes, and Daphne can't bring herself to do it. Instead, she pockets her wand again. "If you tell anyone, I swear I'll kill you."

Susan nods. Daphne wonders if she can hear the insincerity.

…

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Daphne isn't surprised that Susan follows her after their Herbology lesson. She's felt the other girl's eyes on her the entire time.

"I'm not doing anything, Bones," Daphne says. "Just trying to make it to my next class."

"You know what I'm talking about."

Daphne swallows dryly, coming to a stop. "Not everyone is meant to be a hero," she says quietly before turning on her heel and stalking off.

Susan doesn't follow her.

 _Maybe if we let it all go_

This isn't the life she wants. It isn't fair that she's caught in the middle of this good versus evil bullshit, that she's been forced to sacrifice her morals and take the Mark.

In the end, no one will ask her what she believes. No one will care

…

Susan cares. Daphne doesn't know why the girl is so determined to save her, but she reaches out.

"Why?"

"They said they would kill my sister."

She waits. Susan will call her a liar, will accuse her of being just another evil Slytherin.

Instead, Susan holds her close.

…

There's something liberating about this friendship. Daphne feels so free being able to open up about all the things she's kept inside.

Susan never judges. Her hand just rests in Daphne's, and she smiles.

Sometimes, it hurts. The tears sting Daphne's eyes, and she feels like she's breaking.

"Once that dam breaks," Susan whispers, stroking Daphne's dark hair, "the flood comes. Let it happen."

And Daphne does. Somehow, she lets go, and she thinks that maybe things will be okay.

 _No more lies, no more hate_

"You can do it," Susan insists.

Daphne shakes her head, her cheeks darkening to a deep red. "My Mark…"

But the excuse sounds so flimsy on her lips. Daphne wonders if the other girl can see through her lies. Does Susan know how fucking scared Daphne is?

"I'm with you," Susan says.

Somehow, it's enough.

…

The others aren't so quick to trust her. Daphne doesn't blame them. However good her intentions may be, she is still a Slytherin, still a Death Eater.

But Susan is by her side, and everyone seems to believe the Hufflepuff.

Just like that, her past is stripped away. Somehow, Daphne has become a revolutionary, a spy for Dumbledore's Army.

She almost laughs. How has her life changed so much in just a few months?

 _Take my hand, take this danger_

"Why are you helping me?" Daphne asks as she lights a cigarette and inhales the smoke.

"Because you aren't a lost cause."

It's almost funny. Daphne had been so sure she's hopeless only a month ago. She had been forced onto the the wrong side, and she had been so afraid. But Susan has saved her. Her determination is strange, but Daphne loves it.

"Is that all?" Daphne wonders, tucking the filter between her lips.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Susan takes her hand. For several seconds, all Daphne can do is stare, her mind trying to process it. A smile tugs at her lips, and she removes her cigarette. "I'm dangerous, Susan."

The other girl shrugs. "I'll take my chances."

"I'll try not to let you down then."

She doesn't know how this will work out. A war is still going on, and she is still caught in a delicate balance, walking a line between good and evil. Nothing is promised.

But Daphne allows herself to fall.


	47. A Place For Us

_Gobstones, white stone (morning): support group!au, seafoam, iris_

 _Count Your Buttons: Bill Weasley_

 _Lyric Alley: I know there's a place for us ._

 _Sophie's Shelf: HannahLuna_

 _Debate: romance_

 _Word Count: 475_

* * *

"I don't want to go," Hannah whispers.

Luna doesn't make a fuss over it. Instead, she just holds Hannah close and presses a kiss to her cheek. "I know." Her fingers brush through Hannah's blonde hair. "But it's good for you."

…

Hannah feels like she has no right to be at this support group. Those here have fresh losses from the war. Their loved ones have only just been buried in the past few weeks.

It's been over year since she's lost her mother. She shouldn't still be in mourning.

But Luna holds her hand through it all. She leans and whispers, "There's no time limit on grief."

Hannah wonders if she can read minds.

…

Bill Weasley speaks first. He talks about losing Fred, about how he sometimes feels like he's barely holding himself together. His brother, Percy, tells the group about the nightmares; he still blames himself, and he swears Fred's ghost comes into his room at night to blame him as well.

Luna tugs at her seafoam scarf, pale eyes flickering from person to person. Hannah moves a little closer.

Dennis Creevey tells them that he's been thinking about developing Colin's photographs. "I know it's what he would have wanted," he says quietly, wiping a tear from his eye. "But I don't know if I can…"

It goes on like that. Grief is put on display, and hearts are spilled.

Luna talks about losing friends, but she doesn't have the same sadness in her voice as the others. Her lips form a small smile as she speaks. "But I know I'll see them again."

All eyes fall on Hannah, and she realizes she's the only one who hasn't spoken. She doesn't stand. Luna holds her hand, and it makes Hannah feel a little better.

"I'm not sure if I should even be here," Hannah admits quietly. "My mum was murdered by Death Eaters, but it was a year ago."

"You belong here too, dear," Molly Weasley assures her with a warm smile.

Hannah takes a deep breath and nods. It's been so long since she's allowed herself to talk about it. The words seem to fall from her lips, like a floodgate has been lifted.

…

"I'm proud of you," Luna says as she and Hannah linger after the support group meeting.

Hannah nibbles a cookie and watches the others breaking off into smaller groups and talking. "It was… liberating."

Luna nods, touching her fingers to the delicate petals of an iris on the windowsill. "I told you that you belong."

Hannah leans in and kisses her girlfriend. It hasn't been an easy road to healing. Some days are better than others, but there are still so many dark days that overwhelm her.

But it doesn't matter. Luna has stayed by her side though it all. It makes everything worth it.


	48. Flying and Falling

_Piñata: femslash_

 _Character Appreciation: "I'm not flirting.:_

 _Showtime, All I Ask of You: summer_

 _Amber's Attic: "Be with the one who makes you forget how terrified you are of falling in love."- Rudy Francisco_

 _Lyric Alley: You get excited_

 _Sophie's Shelf: RolandaIrma_

 _Lowdown, Aang: balance_

 _Feline, Ragdoll: Write about someone afraid of heights._

 _Word Count: 300_

* * *

"I'm not flirting!" Rolanda insists as they make their way to the field.

Irma rolls her eyes but doesn't respond. Rolanda somehow manages to flirt without even realizing it. It's cute, but she has to pretend to find it annoying. She shakes her head, smiling to herself as she enjoys the warm summer breeze.

"Come on," Rolanda says before Irma can tease her.

She loves the way Rolanda gets so excited. There's something so beautiful about it; it's so easy to forget how scary being in love is because Rolanda makes it so easy.

"Why do we have to do this?" Irma groans, eyeing the broomsticks in her lover's hands nervously.

Rolanda grins. "Flying is fun!"

But Irma doesn't find it fun at all. The heights are terrifying, and just the thought of being in the air makes her want to throw up. Still, she accepts the broomstick, ignoring the way she trembles.

"It's okay," Rolanda says, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Irma's cheek. "I believe in you."

At least she does. Irma, on the other, is sure she has no balance and will fall and land on her face. She mounts her broom, blushing when Rolanda smiles at her.

"Ready?" Rolanda asks.

"Not even close."

Her girlfriend considers this, lips pursing as she mounts her broom. "You can share my broom."

Irma doesn't hesitate for even a second. Flying is scary, and nothing can change that, but maybe it can be a little more tolerable with Rolanda so close. She drops her broom and moves closer, climbing onto the broomstick, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"Comfortable?" Rolanda asks.

Irma swallows dryly. She really isn't, but it doesn't matter. It's such a beautiful summer day, and knowing that Rolanda is happy makes everything even better.


	49. Sinking

Daphne can't shake the numbness that washes over her when she enters the common room, bright eyes narrowed. It's easy enough to find Tracey. The common room is mostly empty, except for a few younger students who have yet to discover the joys of having a social life.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Tracey says before glaring at the brick she's trying to levitate. "Why is this so hard?"

"What are you up to?" Daphne asks.

"I'm just sitting here like I'm supposed to," her girlfriend answers. "Growing more irritated by the second, though." Her dark eyes flicker to Daphne. "Did you want something?"

Daphne swallows dryly, slender fingers tugging anxiously at the sleeves of her mind green cardigan. Why is this so difficult? She's always known that Tracey isn't good for her. It doesn't matter that she's a pureblood, that she's literally everything Daphne has been taught to want. At the end of the day, Tracey is still a liar and cheater, and Daphne doesn't know how to walk away.

"Come on, Daph." Tracey's perfectly glossed lips twitch into a smirk, and she climbs to her feet, prodding her finger against Daphne's chest. "You're not still mad about the Ginny thing, are you? I said I was sorry."

But Tracey always says she's sorry, and she always looks at Daphne with those dark eyes and sweet smile. It isn't fair. She doesn't even have to say anything, and Daphne becomes putty in her hand. Suddenly, it doesn't matter that Tracey lies and cheats. All that matters is that she wants it to work out, even if it shouldn't. She wishes she could be a chameleon and blend in, disappear from sight.

Tracey wraps her arms around Daphne, pulling her into a warm embrace.

It isn't enough, not really. There is nothing she can do to make it better.

But Daphne can pretend. She knows that they are tragic, that they have been sinking from the beginning.

She just doesn't know how to love herself enough to leave.

* * *

 _Sewing 101: common room, glaring, only Trio characters_

 _Insane House Challenge: "I Try" by Macy Gray_

 _Auction: Slytherin common room_

 _365: mint_

 _Back to School: "What are you up to?"/ "I'm just sitting here like I'm supposed to be."_

 _Feline, Persian: Write about a pureblood_

 _Supernatural, siren: Write about someone manipulative_

 _Piñata: hard_

 _Character Appreciation: Wingardium Leviosa_

 _Book Club, Katherine: brick, looking for someone, numbness_

 _Showtime, Down Once More: dungeon_

 _Amber's Attic: "I held you the way a boat holds water. I always felt us sinking."- Rudy Francisco_

 _Lyric Alley: Cheated and lied, broken so bad_

 _Sophie's Shelf: DaphneTracey_

 _Emy's Emporium, Ug the Unreliable: chameleon_

 _Word Count: 335_


	50. Loved and Lost

_Note: Heavily AU_

 _Warning: contains light smut_

* * *

Andromeda walks along the shore of the lake, staring at the dark water. Moonlight bathes the still water in a soft, silvery glow, but she can't bring herself to enjoy the night's beauty. Her mind is a million miles away, and her heart feels so heavy. As she passes the remnants of a sandcastle, built earlier in the day and left behind, she hears soft footsteps behind her and turns.

Lily Evans offers her a faint smile. "Are you okay?" she asks, emerald eyes swimming with concern.

Andromeda's stomach twists itself into knots. She wants to nod, to tell her lover that everything is fine, but she can't. How can she live with herself if she lies to the one who trusts her more than anything? The world is falling apart. The war seems endless, and everything is in chaos.

Nothing is okay.

"Do you ever think we should stop doing this?" Andromeda's voice is barely above a whisper as she tugs at the sleeves of her light jumper.

"Did you ask me here just so you can break up with me?" Lily asks, and though she keeps her head held high and the faintest hint of a glare in her eyes, Andromeda hears the way her voice quivers.

"No. That's…" Andromeda swallows dryly, shaking her head. "That's not it. I promise."

"Then what is it?"

But Andromeda doesn't quite know how to explain things. What can she say to Lily? Everything is falling apart. It feels like everything she loves is being ripped away, and there's nothing let to hold onto.

She doesn't know how to put it into words. Instead, she reaches out, gripping Lily roughly by her hips and pulling her close. Her lips find the Gryffindor's, and she kisses her roughly. This isn't the time for questions and explanations. All she wants is to touch, to feel, to just _breathe_.

"Someone might see," Lily murmurs.

"I don't care."

It's not quite the truth. After all, she is a Black. She has to take care of her reputation. Each and every little thing she affects her and those around her.

She doesn't want to care, but maybe she does. She kisses Lily again, hoping it will be enough to ease her mind and make the demons in her head go away.

This isn't a gentle kiss. This is desperation and need, and she is grateful that Lily returns the hunger. Maybe they've both been trying remember how to be.

"Why does this feel like goodbye?" Lily whispers.

Andromeda doesn't want to talk. Talking will lead to opening up, and that is a dangerous thing. Lily can never; she would never understand.

She pushes Lily's cloak off, watching briefly as the crimson material falls onto the sand. "I need you," Andromeda whispers.

…

It so risky and dangerous, but it is nothing short of bliss. Lily looks so beautiful on her back, her auburn hair haloing around her head. Andromeda loves the way Lily melts at her touch, how she trembles as Andromeda grips her thighs.

"Andi…"

"Shhh… Don't speak."

Carefully, she guides Lily's legs apart before moving her fingers teasingly along the younger witch's inner thigh. She's had Lily like this so many times before, but this is different. Andromeda has never been so bold, has never dared to love her so openly.

Maybe there's something about the war that makes her braver. It doesn't matter because she knows how this is going to end.

"Why don't you take off your jumper?" Lily murmurs, pushing her hips upward. "I want to see you."

In place of an answer, Andromeda leans in, her face between Lily's leg. As she flicks her tongue, the quiet night is interrupted by a sudden frenzied moan.

….

Andromeda tries to ignore the way her heart sinks in her chest as Lily dresses.

"You were right," she mutters.

Lily looks up at her. "About what?"

Andromeda wants to throw up. This has always been inevitable; she had known this moment would come since she'd sent the letter to summon Lily here in the first place. "You know I love you, right?"

It isn't fair. She wishes she could find a way out, but this is it. It's now or never, and there is no other way.

"I love you too," Lily replies with a bright smile that makes Andromeda's heart break.

Andromeda pulls out her wand. She doesn't want to do this, but it's the only way to prove her devotion to her master, to prove that she is worthy of the skull and serpent seared into her forearm. If she wants to be like Bellatrix and rise in the ranks, she has to sever this last tie. Nothing can hold her back.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light brightens the night air before finding home in Lily's chest. Andromeda knows that she should be proud of herself as her lover hits the ground, but there is no sense of triumph, only anguish.

Tears sting her eyes, but she blinks them away. She cannot show weakness. She is strong and fierce, and this is all for the best.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to her fallen girlfriend before raising her wand in the air. " _Morsmordre!_ "

As the Dark Mark hangs ominously over the lake, announcing her success, Andromeda hurries away. She takes no satisfaction in what she has done. The only comfort is knowing that she could enjoy herself one last time before losing everything.

* * *

 _Piñata: hard_

 _Auction: femslash_

 _Prompt of the Day: must contain smut_

 _Sewing 101: "Are you okay?", Dark!au, Andromeda_

 _Insane House Challenge: Morsmordre_

 _365: "Do you ever think we should stop doing this?"_

 _Feline, Siberian: fic set on or near water_

 _Supernatural, Valkyrie: Write about a powerful woman_

 _Disney, Kaa: Write about someone who shouldn't be trusted_

 _Dark Lady's Lair: dark!au_

 _Showtime, The Mirror: triumph_

 _Count Your Buttons: jumper_

 _Lyric Alley: You play the game, though it's unfair_

 _Seasonal: sandcastle_

 _Gryffindor: Lily Evans_

 _Word Count: 910_


	51. Believer

_Piñata: femslash_

 _Back to School: Hogwarts Quidditch pitch_

 _Sewing 101: kissing, Quidditch pitch, no Gryffindors_

 _Word Count: 364_

* * *

"I've never actually been on the pitch before," Luna says, her words saturated with wonder and curiosity. "Only the stands."

Cho chuckles. This is like home to her. Even though this is the first time she's been at Hogwarts in nearly a decade, the school's Quidditch pitch still feels so familiar, so comforting. "Did you ever think of playing Quidditch?"

The younger girl shakes her head. Cho waits for some ridiculous explanation. Maybe there are nargles that thrive in the type of grass there. Perhaps some strange, microscopic creature lives on the handle of broomsticks. But she listens without judgement. By now, she has gotten used to her girlfriend's strange stories. She no longer listens with judgment in her heart. Instead, she smiles, and even if she doesn't believe, she would never dare tell Luna.

"Are you scared of heights?" Cho asks.

Her girlfriend shakes her head. "No."

Cho purses her lips, more curious than ever now. She studies Luna quietly, trying to read her expression. It's strange that someone who is so open can still be so mysterious. Luna just turns her silvery eyes to the skies, watching the twinkling stars overhead.

"I prefer thestrals," she says at last.

Cho waits, but her girlfriend's expression remains serious. Her brows raise, and she waits for an explanation, but nothing comes. Of course they've all heard the stories about how Harry, Luna, and the others flew from Hogwarts to the Ministry on thestral, but Cho has always assumed it had been an exaggeration. Now, she isn't so sure.

"You're going to make an amazing flying instructor," Luna tells her, taking Cho's hand gently and squeezing it. "I know you're worried, because there are all these Wrackspurts around your head, but…" She trails off, shrugging again. "You'll be brilliant."

Cho doesn't always feel it. Sometimes, she still has trouble not losing her mind.

It's a little easier knowing that Luna believes in her. Her girlfriend believes in so many impossible things, including Cho's dreams, and that makes her happier than she could ever say.

She leans in, pressing a kiss to Luna's lips. Maybe it's hard to believe in herself, but Luna makes it little easier.


	52. Safety

_For Lizzy: Happy birthday, love._

 _Note: celebrity!au_

 _Word Count: 1724_

* * *

To anyone else, the arrival of a dozen red roses with no note might seem like a sweet gesture. When Daphne sees them, however, her blood runs cold.

He's found her again.

Her mother holds her hand. "You are not to blame. I love you. Everything will be okay."

But she can't bring herself to believe it. In the back of her mind, she thinks that if she had given up her modeling career, if she had withdrawn from the public eye, this wouldn't be happening now.

…

They call her paranoid. Maybe she is. But she doesn't feel safe anywhere anymore.

He always finds her. She doesn't know how Theo Nott does it, but he always manages to strip her of her safety.

She's looking over her shoulder at every turn. Even when there's nothing there, she cannot quite relax. By now, she's well aware that monsters lurk in the shadows.

…

One of the best things about being a Greengrass is that security is never a problem. Daphne has only recently discovered the truth of her father's occupation, but she's always suspected. She's seen the looks of reverence on people's faces when the look at him. She's well aware of the power her father holds, a power that extends to the entire family.

They are a crime family, and crime families know how to make problems disappear.

His solution to this problem comes in the form of a tall, beautiful, slender girl with the most beautiful red curls Daphne has ever seen.

"Susan Bones, this is my daughter," Daphne's father says. "Susan's uncle, John Dawlish, is a detective who owes the family some favors…"

Daphne's brows raise. She wonders how the girl is a favor, but she knows better than to speak out of turn. No one questions Caius Greengrass, not even his own children.

"Susan will be accompanying you to your photo shoots and fashion shows," her father continues. "She may not look like much, but she's a first-class bodyguard."

Susan's cheeks glow a beautiful pink. "I wouldn't say _first-class_ ," she mutters.

But Daphne's father doesn't seem to hear her. If he does, he doesn't bother to acknowledge her modesty. "If that Nott prick thinks he can scare my daughter," he says, twisting the gold ring on his finger, "he is in for a rude awakening."

…

Daphne thinks she likes Susan. Susan doesn't laugh at her when she circles the car and checks for traps. It's a nice change.

"You don't think I'm crazy," she says when climbs into the passenger seat.

Susan shakes her head. "I think you've gone through a lot," she answers as she cranks the car. "Anyone in your position would be a fool for not being cautious."

Daphne smiles at that. She leans her seat back, closing her eyes and drifting off.

…

" _You don't scare me!" she screams. "I won't run from anyone!"_

 _Daphne hears the footsteps, and she feels cold all over. Can she run? Despite her bravado, that's all she wants to do. Is there any hope of escaping._

 _She feels his arms wrap around him, and she screams._

She's still screaming when she opens her eyes. Susan's gentle hands rest on her shoulder. It takes Daphne several moments to realize she's still in the car, that she's safe.

She sits up, disoriented. Her heart still pounds in her chest. "What… Where?" She recognizes the studio. "Oh."

"Bad dream?" Susan asks.

Daphne nods. "Let's just get this over with."

She hates sounding so sour, but her usual pep is gone, stripped away by the nightmare. All Daphne can do is climb out of the car and take deep breath after deep breath, trying to steady her nerves.

She hates this. She's always left feeling trapped. Everything turns into a potential trap, and there is no escape from the monster lurking inside her mind.

"You're going to be okay," Susan says softly.

Daphne has heard that a thousand times. Somehow, she doesn't mind hearing it from Susan, and she can't help but smile. "Thanks."

…

"There she is! Everyone's favorite brunette bombshell!" Pansy calls as Daphne enters the dressing area. Her dark eyes narrow at Susan. "Cleaning staff is not needed yet. Shoo!"

"She's my bodyguard," Susan says.

Pansy makes a face before shrugging. "So be it. Caius knows best, I suppose," she says before leading Daphne along. "If you ask me, someone needs to shove a hot curling iron down that Nott fuck's throat."

"You are a bit twisted," Daphne mutters.

Pansy smiles brightly at her before plucking a strapless burgundy dress from the rack of clothes. "Dark, sophisticated clothes are in this season," she says. "Look at that! Matches your complexion perfectly."

Daphne nods. She can't bring herself to care about fashion. It's almost funny. She has built a name on being one of the youngest models to appear in _Vogue_ , and yet she doesn't really want to be here at all. It's little more than glorified dress-up, and she wants to escape.

But she can't. As she trades her jeans and white tank top for the dress and makes her way to the chair to have her hair and makeup done, she's almost grateful. At least it keeps her mind off things.

…

"I just want to get to the hotel," Daphne groans as Susan drives, "take a hot bubble bath and throw myself onto the bed and sleep for a million years."

"A million years might be a stretch," Susan chuckles. "But I can make sure you get at least eight hours."

Daphne smiles. Yes, she definitely likes Susan.

It's easy to feel comfortable with her. Daphne tries to tell herself she doesn't need to. After all, she had been close and comfortable with Theo once. And yet, she can't bring herself to feel worried about it. She trusts Susan.

As the redhead drives, they talk. Susan's family has always been in law enforcement and security. She likes it, though she really wants to open a bakery and sell cupcakes all day.

Daphne talks about her modelling career, about how she needs to work until she's twenty-five, then she can happily retire on a private island somewhere.

It's nice talking to Susan. Daphne realizes that she actually listens because she cares, not because she's being paid to deal with Daphne.

It's a nice change.

…

Daphne walks the hall twice before examining her hotel room. _Paranoid_ , they say. But she just needs to know.

"There's only one bed," Daphne notes, plump lips tugging into a frown. "Where are you going to sleep?"

Susan sets her gun on the table. Daphne inhales sharply. Being a Greengrass, she has definitely seen more guns than the average British citizen, but that doesn't mean she's happy to see it. "There's a chair," Susan says with a shrug.

Daphne wrinkles her nose. There is, indeed, a chair, but it's hardly ideal for anyone to spend an extended length of time in. Though it's cushioned, it won't provide much support or comfort.

"You could sleep with me," Daphne suggests.

The blush that stains the other woman's face speaks volumes. Susan shifts her weight from foot to foot, wringing her delicate hands together. "I'm not sure that's appropriate."

"It is." Daphne makes her way toward the bathroom. "I'm going to soak for a bit. I expect to see you in bed when I get out."

The way Susan sputters at that is ridiculously endearing.

…

Susan doesn't disappoint her. She's in bed when Daphne comes out.

Daphne climbs into bed beside her. "Why would this be inappropriate?" she wonders aloud.

Susan doesn't answer.

"Do you fancy me?" Daphne presses.

"Yes."

Daphne smiles and moves closer, resting her towel-wrapped head against Susan's shoulder. "That's okay. I fancy you too."

…

 _Theo holds her so tightly. His strong hands leave bruises on her skin, and he will not release her._

" _Please," she whispers. "Please, please, please…"_

She doesn't know if the scraping sound is real or part of the dream. Since Susan is awake beside her, Daphne guesses the former.

"You heard that, right?"

"Stay here," Susan says.

Daphne nods. She wants to follow behind, as though she can keep Susan safe somehow. But she knows she's useless now, so she stays put as Susan slips through the door.

She leans, straining her ear against the silence. It's broken within seconds. There's the unmistakable sound of someone's fist colliding with flesh. The scuffle continues, and Daphne feels so helpless. All she can do is hide under the blanket and hope.

It feels like an eternity before the door opens and Susan peeks inside, her mobile attached to her ear. "We're leaving." To whoever is on the phone, she says, "Yeah. I've got him."

The relief that floods Daphne's body is indescribable.

…

Theo isn't as scary as she remembers him. Maybe it's the fact that he's tied up and bruised and bloody, but he looks so small and pitiful. It's hard to imagine she had ever been afraid of him at all.

"Where are we going?" she asks Susan as she gets in the car.

"Your father wants a word with Theo."

…

"You don't have to watch," Susan assures her.

But Daphne really does. Maybe she doesn't want to witness a murder, but she needs to see it. If she doesn't find her closure, she knows her brain will never let this go, and she will have to worry for the rest of her days.

Her father is quick and methodical. It's just another reminder of how long he's been doing this. "Theo, Theo, Theo," he says, puffing on his cigar. "I like you. I really do. Good boy and all, but you terrorized my daughter. For that, I can never forgive you."

Theo tries to plead, but his mouth is stuffed with a dirty sock. Two of her father's men close in, grabbing his slender arms and tossing him into the river below, cement shoes and all.

"Are you leaving?" Daphne asks.

She doesn't want to lose Susan. This is the first time she's felt safe, like she can breathe again, and Daphne doesn't want to lose that feeling.

Susan leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "You still need a bodyguard," she points out. "And I will happily stay by your side."

* * *

 _For_

 _Sewing 101: "I love you.", celebrity!au, Susan Bones_

 _Feline, Manx: Write about a paranoid person_

 _Auction: Susan Bones_

 _365: rose_

 _Insane House Challenge: model!au_

 _Character Appreciation: bombshell_

 _Disney: "You don't scare me! I won't run from anyone!"_

 _Trope of the Month, bed sharing: hotel_

 _Dark Lady's Lair: 'You are a bit twisted."_

 _Book Club, The Queen: "You are not to blame.", release, being trapped_

 _Count Your Buttons: "You heard that, right?"_

 _Lyric Alley: First you lose trust, then you get worried_

 _Ami's Audio, Tap Tap Tap: Write about hearing a strange sound at night_

 _Emporium, Ragnok: Mafia!au_

 _Arcade, Shadow the Hedgehog: burgundy, gold rings, Theo_

 _Lowdown, Katara: Write about a woman who can fight_


	53. For Once

_Defense Against the Dark Arts task 1: Write about someone with a bad cold._

 _Character Appreciation: bossy_

 _Count Your Buttons: "Is that really the time?"_

 _Sophie's Shelf: HannahLavender_

 _Word Count: 380_

* * *

Lavender takes one look at Hannah before extending a slender finger and directing her back to their bedroom. "Bed," she says. "Now."

"M'fine," Hannah grumbles, her voice muffled by her congestion. She clears her throat and repeats, barely louder, "I'm fine."

Lavender raises her brows, skepticism clear in her expression. Hannah's blonde hair is plastered to her face by sweat. Her cheeks are flushed, and her nose is as red as that ridiculous Christmas reindeer. Still, even as she wipes at her dripping nose, Hannah smiles like everything is okay.

"Is that really the time?" Hannah asks, nodding toward the clock on the wall. "I'm going to be late for—"

"You aren't going anywhere," Lavender says flatly. "You're sick. Get to bed _now_."

"Bossy," Hannah mutters before covering her mouth as she coughs.

"Someone has to keep you line." Lavender takes Hannah gently by the hand, grimacing slightly when she feels the sticky mixture of snot and saliva that streaks her palm. "You have to rest up."

She's never seen anyone with a cold this bad before; it almost seems like her girlfriend has the flu. The Pepperup Potions have proven to barely be effective.

"You worry too much," Hannah says as Lavender guides her into the bedroom.

Lavender's lips twitch into an amused smile. She remembers Hannah staying by her bedside after Greyback's attack. Even without Healer training, Hannah had done everything she could to take care of Lavender. She had spent days fretting over Lavender, learning to apply salves and change bandages.

And to think, Hannah now seems to think that _Lavender_ worries too much. It's almost laughable.

Lavender helps Hannah into bed before tucking her in. She presses her palm to the other woman's head, relieved that Hannah doesn't seem to be running a fever. "I'll get some chicken soup going," she says. "You can have it after your Pepperup Potion."

Hannah scowls. "Those taste horrible."

Lavender chuckles before kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "I know. But they help."

"Not by much," Hannah mutters.

Lavender shrugs. Hannah has a point, of course. Still, it doesn't matter. Her girlfriend is such an amazing woman, always so quick to make sacrifices if it means helping someone else. It's about time that Hannah lets someone take care of her for once.


	54. Survivor

_Gris-Gris: no males_

 _Gobstones, pink stone (love): no Gryffindors, dangerous, grey_

 _Pizza, broccoli: no men_

 _Costume Party: teacup and pain_

 _Character Appreciation: main character must be a pure-blood_

 _Crafty Corner, gravestones: Write about someone who dies in canon_

 _Book Club, Stan: survivor, "You want him to come back.", outrage_

 _Showtime, Prick! Goes the Scorpion's Tale: black_

 _Count Your Buttons: Alecto Carrow_

 _Lyric Alley: You're so very special_

 _Ami's Audio: Write about someone dwelling on the past_

 _Sophie's Shelf: "I'm afraid to close my eyes, and I'm afraid to open them."_

 _Word Count: 733_

* * *

 ** _Warning: mentions of past incest and abuse_**

* * *

Alecto is broken and sobbing when she hears feet hit the ground in the fireplace. A moment later, the door opens, and Bellatrix stands before her. There is no kindness or sympathy in her lover's dark eyes.

"Get up," Bellatrix says sharply. "Have some dignity, Alecto. You're a pure-blood, and you ought to act like it."

By some miracle, Alecto manages to pull herself off the floor. She brushes her palms over her tattered grey dress, sniffling. She hates feeling so pathetic and being so weak, but she can't help.

No matter how much Amycus has hurt her, she still loves her brother. She still wishes she could have been better, that he hadn't left.

Of course, she would never say as much to Bellatrix. Bellatrix loves her without showing her love through pain, unlike Amycus.

For several seconds, Bellatrix just circles her like a bird of prey waiting to strike. Her eyes narrow, and Alecto remembers just how dangerous her lover is.

"You want him to come back," Bellatrix says, and there's no denying the edge of accusation, of doubt in her voice.

"No," Alecto says.

And she really does mean it. She knows that the way Amycus loves her is wrong and that her definition of love is warped. Still, there's some part of her that doesn't want to let it go. Her brother has always been by her side. Despite all the bad things about him, Amycus is safe and comfortable, and she knows his hands can be as gentle as they are cruel.

"Don't lie to me," Bellatrix cautions.

"I'm not lying."

She cannot love Amycus anymore. Bellatrix has taught her how tainted that love had been, and she knows she needs to let him go.

"Good. Remember, you are a survivor," Bellatrix purrs, reaching out and caressing Alecto's cheek. "You are not a victim, and you will not allow him to hurt you anymore."

Alecto nods. It's so easy to agree, to follow along. That what Amycus always liked about her; she's always been putty in his hands, so easy to mold and shape as he wishes. But she realizes there's something different in her agreement now. She can feel something inside her, like a fire burning in her soul. Her days of being weak, of being her brother's plaything are over.

She will never truly be rid of him. The black skull and serpent that permanently marks her arm still binds her to him. They still serve the same master, and she will still have to see him, will still have to be oh careful.

But she will not be afraid. Not anymore. Not now that Bellatrix is by her side, ready to lend her the strength she needs.

"Let's get you some tea," Bellatrix says.

…

Alecto stares at the teacup, absently stirring the milky tea. "I'm afraid to close my eyes," she says, watching small whirlpool within her cup, "and I'm afraid to open them. I still… I still think he's going to be here."

"He isn't."

When Bellatrix takes her hand, her touch is strangely gentle. Bellatrix has never been the kindest lover, and she isn't the most conventional choice, but she steady and strong, and she keeps Alecto afloat in this twisted world.

"He hurt me."

Bellatrix nods. "I know. I would kill him for that, but the Dark Lord thinks he might be useful," she says, lips curling into a disgusted scowl, outrage clear in her words. "So, he gets to live. For now."

Silence hangs between them. Alecto lifts the cup to her lips, sipping the warm, sweet liquid. It doesn't calm her down completely. Maybe nothing ever will. She has spent too many years being broken by her brother, and maybe her pieces can never be put back together, but it's okay.

With Bellatrix, it doesn't seem to matter. Bellatrix has been broken and twisted too. She knows what it's like to be small. Alecto wishes she could be like that. Bellatrix is so special with her fire and rage burning so freely.

"I love you," Alecto says quietly.

Bellatrix smiles. "I love you too."

Alecto doesn't know what the future holds. She's still so afraid that the world is going to fall apart, and she is going to be weak. For now, however, she can push that from her mind. She has Bellatrix, and that can get her through.


	55. Fire and Forgiveness

_Lizzy's Loft, Jessica Kellgren-Fozard: femslash_

 _Showtime, Do You Love Me: love_

 _Count Your Buttons: GinnyPansy_

 _Ami's Audio, Taako: being wrongfully blamed_

 _Sophie's Shelf, Guy Fawkes' Death" being executed_

 _Emporium, bonfires: fire_

 _Bex's Basement, Iron Man 3: fire_

 _Marauders Map: "Forgive me.", Salem!au_

 _Around the Board, Hufflepuff Common Room: loyalty_

 _Word Count: 535_

 _For Em_

* * *

Ginny keeps her head held high, though her strength is long gone. The interrogations have destroyed her body. She is weak and broken, and it takes every ounce of strength to maintain her dignity, but she will not go to her death in shame.

"Maybe your demons will be able to rescue you, witch," Lucius Malfoy says as he leads Ginny to the pyre.

"I have no demons," she says.

But her executioner does not seem to hear her. She has already confessed. It does not matter that it had been a false confession, a desperate attempt to save the one she loves. All the see is a monster.

.

" _Do you ever think about how scandalous this is?" Pansy asks._

 _Ginny smiles to herself. She thinks about it a lot. Not only is it that Pansy is a member of one of the founding families, but she is a woman. There is so much wrong with this secret relationship._

" _Do you ever worry?" Pansy asks, trailing her long fingers over Ginny's bare neck._

" _All the time."_

 _._

The crowd is not kind. More than once, Ginny feels a rock connect painfully with her skin. Blood trickles down her cheek where one small stone connects with her face.

"Witch!"

After her confession, the members of Salem had turned on her. She became the one to blame for every little mishap. The Lockharts' crops weren't growing because she had performed a curse after a disagreement with Gilderoy. Bellatrix Riddle's husband had a terrible accident, and it's all Ginny's fault.

But she takes the accusations because it means Pansy does not have to.

.

 _She doesn't know how they find out about her and Pansy, but their secret hiding place is discovered. Ginny watches in horror as men break down the door and pull Pansy out of the bed. Moments later, strong hands grip Ginny's arms, digging bruises into her skin._

 _Ginny doesn't have to think about it. The words fall from her lips before the men can ask. "I did it," she says. "Pansy is innocent."_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange raises his brows, a smirk on his lips. "Didn't look innocent to me," he laughs._

" _I put a spell on her."_

 _She knows her words will have consequences. Countless people have been put to death already. But if this means she keep Pansy safe, she will take it._

" _She's lying! I love her," Pansy insists._

 _Ginny swallows the guilt down and takes a deep breath. "See? She is so under my control that she is confused. Exactly as I planned."_

 _._

Ginny closes her eyes as she is tied to the post. Though she knows it is useless, she tugs against her bonds. Sure enough, there is no slack.

Her eyes open again, and she sees Pansy's face in the crowd. She wishes her lover would have stayed him. Let Pansy remember her as the wild and free woman she had been. Not like this.

"Forgive me," she whispers.

"Do you think God hears the prayers of witches?" Lucius asks.

She doesn't have a chance to tell him she isn't talking to God. The torch falls, and flames begin to lick her skin.

She may burn, but at least Pansy is safe.


	56. Rest

_Marauder Map: Poppy Pomfrey, being sick or unwell_

 _Fantastic Beasts: Erumpent in Albania: explode, teddy bear_

 _Around the Board, St. Mungo's: seeking medical attention_

 _Character Appreciation: Hogwarts_

 _Emporium: comfort_

 _Word Count: 397_

* * *

Minerva hates this. She can't be sick; she has far too much to do. Getting sick is a horrible inconvenience.

Trying to ignore the way her head feels like it might explode, she hurries from her office. Her stomach twists itself into knots, and she's afraid she might throw up. "Merlin no," she grumbles, quickening her pace.

She manages to reach the hospital wing in a short amount of time. Poppy looks up from her desk. "Minnie?" She's on her feet in seconds, rushing toward Minerva. "What is it?"

Minerva resists the urge to roll her eyes. As much as she loves Poppy, there's a certain annoyance that comes with being in a relationship with a Healer. Even the smallest ache or pain is enough to make Poppy worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Minerva mutters.

But Poppy doesn't seem to be listening. She guides Minerva to an empty bed. Grudgingly, Minerva takes a seat and allows her lover to fret and fuss over her.

"It's just a headache," Minerva assures her quicky. "Well… I feel sick to my stomach as well."

Poppy makes a face. "Migraine. No miracle potion for that, I'm afraid," she announces.

Minerva winces. She remembers seeing her mother bedridden from migraines. Sometimes, her mother would stay in bed for days, covering her face with a wet rag, made completely miserable. Minerva doesn't want that life.

"Lay back," Poppy says soothingly.

Reluctantly, Minerva does. Poppy covers her with a blanket, tucking her in before kissing her forehead.

"Rest, dear. Healer's orders."

"I can't _rest._ " The very thought is enough to make her shudder. "I have lessons to plan, Poppy! Things to do!"

"Right now, the only thing you're going to do is feel better," Poppy says firmly. "Everything else can wait. Your lesson plans will still be there when you've recovered."

Minerva hates it. She has always been too fiery, too wild. Staying still for too long makes her want to scream.

But she doesn't. Poppy is so gentle as she places a teddy bear beside her. Her lover is so good, so kind, and Minerva begins to relax.

"Rest," Poppy tells her before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "The sooner you're better, the sooner I can take you out."

Maybe she can take it easy today. After all, there are definitely worse things than having a beautiful woman care for her.


	57. Loving In the Rain

_Word Count: 373_

* * *

Penelope frowns when Audrey drops her hand suddenly. "What?" she asks, blinking in confusion. "Did something happen?"

Her girlfriend doesn't answer. Her perfectly glossed lips twitch into a broad smile, and there's a beautiful glimmer in her dark eyes. Penelope follows her gaze, curious as to what has captured her attention like this. She still isn't completely sure. As far as she can see, there's nothing special beyond their porch. It's the same yard they've had for the past year. The only difference is that it's pouring down rain.

"Come on, Pen," Audrey urges, stepping out into the storm like it's perfect weather and she isn't getting soaked to the bone. She holds out her hand, grinning like a maniac even as the rain causes her makeup to run and leave streaks of color down her face.

"You're insane! It's raining!"

Audrey laughs, though the sound is muffled by the downpour. "Is it? I didn't notice."

Penelope purses her lips. It isn't as though the weather is terrible. It's just wind and water, no thunder or lightning. Still, she can't help but to hesitate. Every fiber of her being screams to stay where it's warm and dry. Going out in the rain is silly and pointless.

But Audrey looks so beautiful, even with her chestnut curls drenched and plastered to her face. How can she resist?

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Penelope steps off the porch, her trainers sinking in the mud. Shrugging, she slips them off and continues to walk with bare feet. It's been so long since she's allowed herself to do something like this, and she has to admit that it feels so good.

"See? It isn't so bad," Audrey says.

"I'm already soaked!" When Audrey raises a suggestive eyebrow, Penelope shrieks and blushes. "Oh, shut up!"

"Make me."

Penelope rises to the challenge. Squinting against the rain, she pulls Audrey closer and wraps her arms around her, kissing her fiercely. Her girlfriend smiles into the kiss, and it makes Penelope want to melt.

She has always been the type to shy away from storms and stay inside, desperately seeking safety. But Audrey has taught her that maybe there is merit in loving in the rain.


	58. Her Arms

_Word Count: 424_

* * *

Pansy ends up in her bed once again. Daphne swallows dryly, but her nervousness feels like a lump in her throat.

She has long since accepted the fact that she is in love with her best friend. Her parents may be hesitant to accept it, but they are progressive, and they will come around.

Pansy, on the other hand… Daphne isn't sure if she actually feels the same way. Is Daphne just some sort of game? Does Pansy love her at all? These thoughts always seem to sneak into her head and keep her awake.

Now, her sleepless eyes are fixed upon the wall. Tracey has painted a moon over the bricks and enchanted it to glow. It's a small comfort, but it isn't enough to ease her mind tonight.

"What's wrong?" Pansy murmurs, her voice heavy with sleep.

Daphne doesn't answer straight away. She lies there in silence, her fingers raking softly through her girlfriend's hair. The words don't come easily. Hell, the words don't come at all.

"Daph?"

"I know you're still unsure about us," Daphne says, her voice soft, barely above a whisper. "I…"

She doesn't know what else to say. The truth? That it hurts? That she wants nothing more than to be able to go out with Pansy and not have to worry about the whispers that will follow? That she is so bloody scared that she is nothing more than a phase and Pansy will move on without a second thought?

"Unsure?" Pansy shifts a little closer, holding Daphne closer. "Does this look unsure to you? I _love_ you, Daphne. That's the only thing I have ever been sure of."

The words send a flutter through Daphne's body. She opens her mouth, but she isn't sure what to say. Instead, she smiles and kisses Pansy, and there is no doubt in her mind that Pansy means every word.

"Was that really worrying you?" Pansy whispers when they break apart.

"It's stupid," Daphne says. "I know."

Pansy laughs and shakes her head. "I don't think you could ever be stupid," she says. "You're too brilliant for that. Do you feel better now?"

"Much," Daphne confirms.

"Good. Let's get some sleep."

And this is the part that she loves the most. Lying in Pansy's arm, listening to her heartbeat like it's the sweetest lullaby. Now that her mind is calm and everything is right in the world. She is safe and sound and so at home in her lover's arms, and it is so easy to drift off to sleep.


	59. Movie Night

_Word Count: 419_

* * *

"I hate this," Alice says, curling a little closer to Lily and almost knocking the popcorn over couch.

Lily resists the urge to roll her eyes. They've only made it half an hour into the latest scary movie the bloke at the rental store recommended, but Alice is not amused by it. It's cute, really. Alice can face hexes and ghosts and fearsome creatures, but a scary movie is too much.

"I think my heart just stopped," Alice murmurs.

Lily laughs softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her girlfriend's head. "You're fine."

Alice scoffs, clearly not convinced. Lily bites back another laugh and focuses on the screen, nibbling on a handful of popcorn. Overall, Alice's reactions are almost as entertaining as the film itself.

"Is she really about to sneak out to go see a boy?" Alice demands. "There's a bloody killer on the loose, and she is too horny to care! Are all Muggles this ridiculous?"

"Only some of them." Lily purses her lips. To be fair, it's a horribly common theme in horror movies. Maybe she can't blame Alice for being so concerned.

"You're staring," Alice says.

Lily wraps an arm around her and curls up a little closer. She doesn't bother to deny it. Saying anything will distract from the movie, and she can't bring herself to do that. Instead, she watches as the deranged killer is shot down by a police officer, seeming to end the movie.

Except Lily knows there's still an hour left. She shifts her eyes to focus on Alice, watching and waiting for the moment of realization. When it hits, she can't help but laugh at her girlfriend's shriek.

"He's supposed to be dead!" Alice insists.

"Yeah," Lily says with a soft chuckle. "Weird."

"You knew this would happen!"

Lily shrugs. "It's one of the oldest horror movie cliches," she says.

Alice pouts and pulls away, snatching the popcorn bowl from Lily as she makes herself comfortable on the other side of the couch. With a roll of her eyes, Lily moves closer. "Oh, come on. You're too cute!"

Alice just narrows her eyes and tosses a few pieces of popcorn at Lily. "Shush."

Lily knows Alice isn't actually mad. Despite the pout, she can see the amusement in her girlfriends eyes. Alice is enjoying herself just as much as Lily is.

With that in mind, Lily stretches out and rests her head in Alice's lap. "I promise we can watch a cute cartoon after this," she says.

"Deal."


	60. When We Were Young

_Word Count: 405_

* * *

Cho enters the house, gripping the little box of cupcakes she bought from the bakery down the road. It's Gabrielle's favorite, and it seems like the perfect treat for Valentine's Day.

"Oh, good," Gabrielle calls from the living room. "Come 'ere!"

Cho chuckles and shakes her head, smiling to herself. They've been together for four years now, and Gabrielle is still as bossy as ever. Cho used to hate it; now she finds it endearing.

She makes her way to the living room, grinning when she sees her fiance. "Happy Valentine's Day," she says, lifting the mint green box's lid to reveal an array of cupcakes.

"My favorite." Gabrielle climbs to her feet. She's covered in purple glitter that causes Cho to raise an inquisitive brow. "I 'ave been making you something as well."

That's when Cho notices the scrapbook open on the table. The same glitter that covers Gabrielle now also dots the current page, forming the word _unbreakable_ in elegant handwriting at the top.

"It is not done yet," Gabrielle says, frowning. "I wanted to 'ave more done, but 'ad trouble finding all 'ze perfect photos."

Cho lifts the album, grinning. On the lefthand page, Cho wears a flapper costume and holds a glass of wine to her lips, winking at the camera. "The first night we met," she says. "Well, other than the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"I believe my exact 'zoughts were 'Oh no. She's 'ot'. I was very intimidated by you," Gabrielle admits, her cheeks stained a soft pink.

"I'm not intimidating!"

Cho flips the page. Another photograph shows her and Gabrielle posing together by sea. Fleur had taken the picture, insisting that they looked too perfect and the moment needed to be captured. Cho is glad she took it.

Another picture shows Gabrielle buried in the sand with Cho grinning as she lays on top of the mound, her bare feet inches from the water.

"You're perfect," Cho says, gently cupping Gabrielle's face before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"'appy Valentine's Day, mon amor," Gabrielle whispers.

Their love is still young, and yet they have already made so many beautiful memories together. Cho can't wait to see what the next several years bring them. She imagines they will have a hundred more scrapbooks filled with photographs, and one day they'll smile and talk about that day, so long ago, when they were just two young girls, falling slowly in love.


	61. Plus One

_Word Count: 390_

Ginny tells herself that they're just going to visit the animal shelter. As lovely as animals are, she and Luna don't need a pet. She isn't sure that they have time for anything more high-maintenance than an owl.

As soon as her girlfriend sets foot in the shelter, however, Ginny knows she's doomed. Luna's pale eyes widen as she looks around at all the animals. If she had her way, she would probably try to take every single one of them home.

"Let me guess," Luna says, kneeling in front of a shaggy brown dog with half an ear missing. "You have a great personality? I bet you do."

The dog barks excitedly, wagging its tail. Ginny fights back a smile. Anyone who says love at first sight is a myth has never seen an animal lover enter an animal shelter. Ginny knows they have no choice. Luna loves the dog too much already.

"Are you sure about this?" Ginny asks.

Luna looks up at her, smiling brightly. "What is there to be uncertain about?" she asks.

So much. There's so much responsibility behind it. So much…

She swallows dryly.

So much commitment.

While she knows without a doubt that she loves Luna, something about this feels so official, like there's no turning back if they do this. Ginny doesn't understand how that can both thrill her and terrify her at the same time.

It's just a dog, not a child. And yet the nervousness is still there. Maybe it's a small step, but she can feel the weight of the moment pressing down on her.

The words fall from her lips before she even realizes that she's made up her mind at all. "We will need to buy him a bed," she says. "And a collar."

Luna's face brightens, and she beams, throwing her arms around Ginny and kissing her gently. "Thank you."

…

They name him Hank, and it doesn't take long at all for him to steal their hearts.

As Ginny stands in the doorway and watches as Luna throws Hank's favorite toy, she smiles. All the pieces are falling into place, and she thinks that maybe she could spend the rest of her life like this.

As long as Luna is by her side, Ginny knows there will always be joy and laughter in her life.


	62. Through Letters

_Word Count: 548_

* * *

Bellatrix hates to admit it, but her heart actually flutters when the familiar barn owl swoops and sticks out his leg, presenting the letter attached. "Good boy," Bellatrix praises, giving him a treat before removing the letter. The owl doesn't stay long. He screeches once before disappearing through her window.

Bellatrix grins when sees the elegant cursive on the envelope. Really, it isn't fair. No one has any right to make her feel so giddy, but Alice's letters always do that. For one brief moment, she's able to forget the world.

Dried yellow petals spill from the envelope, filling the room with a soft, floral fragrance that makes Bellatrix smile. She isn't one for flowers, but they always make her happy. Maybe it's just knowing that her girlfriend is thinking about her that makes it so significant.

She pulls out the letter and lend it.

 _My Dearest Bella,_

 _Have I ever told you how much I hate summer holidays? It means I don't get to see you, and that is so horribly miserable. Perhaps I'm just spoiled. All I know is that I miss you too much. I want to proclaim it to the whole bloody world: I am in love with Bellatrix Black._

 _In love. Such a terrifying phrase, huh? But it's true. Being with you makes me feel so alive. I used to think you were haughty, the type of girl I needed to stay away from. I'm glad I was wrong. You're charming and quite callipygian (it means you have a nice arse), and I am so bloody in love with you._

 _Summer needs to hurry up and end. I miss you too much when you're gone._

 _Yours,_

 _Alice_

...

Alice feels a rush of excitement when the letter appears. She squeals so loud that her mother shouts to make sure she's okay. "I'm fine, Mum!" she calls, blushing as she rips open the envelope.

 _My Alice,_

 _Do you know why I love you so much? Because you are so wonderful. I wish I could be as carefree and happy as you are. Maybe I can be. All I know is that you make me want to be better._

 _In love? Yes. It is a scary phrase, but I'm okay. What we have is so much more than just desire or lust. I love you, and I will do everything I can to show you that. When you first met me, I wasn't good. Hell, I'm still not a good person. I want to be. For you._

 _You see, Alice Fortescue, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. One day I will be good enough for you._

 _Nice arse? Have you spent much time thinking about it? Naughty, naughty. You're supposed to be the pure one._

 _I love you. Summer cannot end soon enough. Even if it means having to sit through class and drown in a pile of homework, it also means being with you again. Nothing could make me happier._

 _All My Love,_

 _Bellatrix_

Alice sighs, a happy smile on her lips as she folds the letter and places it under a paperweight with a mental note to reply after dinner. Summer will end, and she will be in Bellatrix's arms once again. All she has to do is wait.


	63. For Now

_Word Count: 403_

* * *

Marlene loves spring the most. The weather is perfect, and the beach isn't too hot. Best of all, it isn't crowded. A few Muggles are scattered throughout, but no one is there who might notice them, who might reveal their great secret.

It isn't dangerous for Marlene. Her parents are wonderful and accept her as she is. Narcissa isn't so lucky. One whisper would be enough to undo everything.

"Look," Narcissa says, grabbing Marlene's hand and guiding her closer to the crashing waves.

Marlene follows her girlfriend's gaze, smiling. A flock of seagulls circle the water, calling out.

"They have such a simple life," Narcissa says with a sigh. "They don't have to worry about being forced to marry someone they don't love."

Marlene feels the familiar pain in her chest. She hates thinking about it. Try as she might to pretend that they are invincible, that they can make this work and stretch precious moments into forever, she knows the truth. They can only run for so long. Eventually, the real world is going to catch up to them.

"Does it bother you?" Narcissa asks softly.

Marlene squeezes her hand gently and begins to walk. Narcissa stays by her side, hand in hand, the spring breeze whipping her long hair against her face.

"Some things are worth getting your heart broken for," Marlene says. "Obviously I wish it didn't have to be that way, but I have you for now, and I'll take what I can get."

"I wish we could run away," Narcissa sighs.

Marlene has considered it, of course. In her wildest dreams, she has imagined a life where she and Narcissa leave all of this behind and find a way to make their own life. Maybe they could do it, but it is too much to ask of Narcissa. She comes from a different walk of life.

"You're adorable," Marlene tells her.

Narcissa rolls her eyes, a delicate blush staining her pale cheeks. "Adorable?" she echoes. "You make it sound like I'm a kitten."

"You're my kitten," Marlene says with a grin.

Narcissa pauses before standing on her tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss to Marlene's lips. "I'll take it."

With that, they fall into a comfortable silence and continue their trek through the warm sand. One day, Marlene will have to give Narcissa up. For now, though, they walk hand in hand, and she feels something like hope.


	64. Top of the World

_Word Count: 372_

* * *

The ferris wheel is Susan's idea. She says it's romantic, but Hannah begs to differ. The height makes her heart race painfully in her chest, and she thinks she might be sick.

"You know what?" Hannah says, swallowing down the urge to vomit as the wheel moves them upward. "That idea may just be crazy enough… to get us all killed."

Susan laughs and shakes her head. The gentle autumn breeze whips her copper hair against her freckled cheeks, and she looks so beautiful that Hannah wants to cry. "Come on," she says, adjusting her scarf. "It's fun!"

They clearly have different definitions of the word. Hannah is not a brave and bold Gryffindor. The thought of being up so high freaks her out. Still, she will deal with it for Susan.

Her girlfriend's eyes widen, and an eager grin plays at her lips. It's like she's waiting for something. Hannah wonders what, but she doesn't ask. Not yet. Maybe later.

"It's a beautiful night," Susan says.

Hannah has to agree with that. Against her better judgement, she looks down and sees the hustle and bustle of the Muggle carnival. Beyond that, she sees the leaves turning copper and red in the distance, announcing that autumn has truly returned.

"Nearly there," Susan murmurs as they're lifted a little more.

"Nearly where?" Hannah asks.

Susan just grins. Below them, a couple gets into a seat. There's a brief pause, then the wheel turns again.

They're at the top now. Hannah takes a deep breath, desperately trying to steady her nerves. She wants down; this is much, much too high.

"Hey." Susan tucks her fingers beneath Hannah's chin and tilts her head back slightly. Their lips meet.

And it is not enough to take the fear away. Hannah breaks the kiss, her cheeks flooding with color when she breaks away. "I appreciate the romantic gesture," she says softly, "but I _really_ want to get the hell out of here."

With a grin, Susan moves closer, holding Hannah close. "It will be all over soon."

Maybe she is still scared and that will never change, but Hannah thinks it doesn't really matter. She has Susan, and that is enough to make everything a little brighter.


	65. When In Rome

_Word Count: 398_

* * *

"Of course you're reading," Padma says, her tone half affectionate, half exasperated.

Hermione has found a quiet bench, seemingly oblivious to and uninterested in the hustle and bustle of Rome all around them. She doesn't even look up from her book. Padma can't help but smile. They're on vacation together, but her girlfriend is so engulfed in a book that they may as well be home.

Truth be told, she doesn't mind. It isn't as though Hermione has neglected her and left her hanging. They've explored the city together and had wonderful, romantic meals. At the end of each day, Hermione has set her book aside and fallen into bed with her.

"What are you reading, anyway?"

Hermione holds the book out so Padma can read the cover. Padma chuckles. It's a book about Rome and all the sites to see that most guidebooks don't mention.

And here she's assumed that Hermione has been so caught up in some novel to notice the world around them. Maybe she should have realized. For a Ravenclaw, Padma feels horribly oblivious and unobservant sometimes. It seems so obvious now; Hermione has managed to find the best places to visit without fail.

"Have I mentioned lately that you are absolutely perfect?" Padma asks, holding out her hand.

Hermione hesitates, staring uncertainly at the outstretched hand. After several seconds, she sets the book aside and accepts it, allowing Padma to pull her to her feet. Standing at last, she smooths her hands over her pastel yellow dress.

"Dance with me," Padma says.

Hermione's cheeks glow a soft pink. Her eyes flicker around, taking in her surroundings. "We are not alone," she says, like Padma has somehow missed the locals and tourists that pass them by.

But Padma doesn't care. Hermione doesn't seem to either. The moment Padma pulls her close, she seems to melt, and they move together so naturally, swaying to the soft rhythm of a busy city.

"I'm glad we could do this," Padma whispers.

Hermione smiles. "Me too."

They've both needed a vacation for ages. Between Hermione's long hours at the Ministry and Padma's attempts at preparing her lesson plans for the upcoming school year, they have both been so busy.

And as they dance together, smiling and enjoying themselves, Padma can't help but wish it didn't have to end, that they could stay like this forever.

Maybe one day.


	66. Sweet Surprises

_Word Count: 340_

* * *

Hestia wonders when something so mundane became exciting. She smiles to herself as she carefully closes the pastry dough around the chocolate and cherry filling. Maybe it isn't the act itself. Maybe it's knowing that the small, simple things make Petunia so happy. Hestia would do anything to make her lover smile.

The fact that she's in a kitchen, surrounded by Muggle objects she's only recently learned to use is proof that Petunia's happiness means everything to her. She could so easily wave her wand and make everything go faster, but Hestia thinks that it feels more heartfelt when it's made the Muggle way.

Humming to herself, she opens the oven and sets the baking tray inside before closing it.

After a few minutes of eagerly watching the oven, Hestia hears the front door open. A moment later, Petunia enters the kitchen, clearly worn out but smiling. She explained to Hestia once that Vernon never let her work, though she wanted to. It was an ego thing, as far as Hestia can tell. Perhaps Vernon felt like less of a man if his wife worked.

Men are strange creatures, and Hestia is glad she's never bothered with them. Friendships are all well and good, but anything more seems like more stress than it's worth.

"Something smells delicious," Petunia tells her, sniffing the air. "Is that the chocolate cherry turnovers?"

Hestia grins. "Your favorite."

Petunia closes the distance between them, wrapping her slender arms around Hestia. It's such a small gesture, but it makes Hestia melt. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" Petunia murmurs, pulling away. Her eyes are bright and warm with gratitude, like Hestia really is the greatest thing that's ever happened to her.

"I think I should be the one asking that." Hestia turns and opens the oven, warm air washing over her. The pastries are golden now, and Hestia thinks she might drool. "I should have made dinner. Do you mind eating dessert first?"

"Anything is fine with me as long as we're together."


	67. Forever

_Word Count: 32_ _1_

* * *

Fleur raises an eyebrow curiously when Tonks enters their home. Her girlfriend coming home isn't strange, of course. But what intrigues Fleur is that fact that Tonks is carrying giant honey-colored teddy that's almost as big as she is.

"And what is this?" Fleur asks, smiling.

Tonks set the bear down, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "This? This is Gregor," she says. "Isn't he a cutie?"

Fleur laughs softly and shakes her head, her silvery-blonde hair thumping against her face. "Absolutely darling," she agrees. "But why do you have a giant teddy bear?"

Tonks shrugs. "He was regular size when I bought him," she explains. "But that didn't seem right, ya know? I did what I had to do. Cast a few enchantments on him until he grew to the right size."

That doesn't answer her question. In Tonks' mind, it probably does. She has such a strange and bright outlook on life. It's one of the many reasons Fleur loves her so much.

"But why is this the right size?"

"Well, it really isn't. I thought about every single thing you do for me, all the ways you brighten my life. I wanted him to be big enough to match my love for you."

It's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her. Growing up, everyone saw Fleur as nothing more than a pretty face. No one ever truly appreciated her.

But Tonks does. Tonks sees into her heart, and she must love what she sees because she has stayed by Fleur's side for two years now. Each day, Tonks seems to find a new way to let Fleur know exactly how loved she is.

Tonks closes the distance between them, pulling Fleur into a warm hug. She nuzzles Fleur's neck affectionately, and the gentle touch makes Fleur melt a little inside

"I love you," Fleur whispers.

"I love you too," Tonks says back, stroking Fleur's hair. "Forever."


	68. Double the Fun

_Word Count: 684_

* * *

"You don't have to be so nervous," Lavender says, moving behind Parvati and resting her head on her shoulder.

Parvati purses her lips, studying their reflections in the mirror. She can't help but admire how perfect they look together. _Meant to be_ comes to mind

"Who said I'm nervous?" she asks.

Lavender gives her a knowing look, and Parvati rolls her eyes and shrugs her girlfriend off. She turns to face her, folding her arms over her chest. "Who said I'm nervous?" she repeats with a slight stamp of her foot.

"Please. You've been tugging on your bracelet all morning," Lavender says. "You only do that when you're nervous."

Parvati stares down at the silver chain around her wrist. It is a simple bracelet, nothing fancy or elegant. Padma has one to match; it's their connection across the Houses.

But Lavender is right. She has been worrying at it. Even now, her fingers drift to the chain. "This is different from our other dates," she says with a soft sigh. "It's… It isn't just us, you know? It feels more official that way."

Lavender laughs. "Really? I would have thought the more intimate ones would feel more official."

Parvati frowns, considering. Of course they were more official to them. The moments together were reminders that they were slowly falling, that they know each other like the back of their hands.

This is different. This is more public, more open. Maybe there's a part of her that is still terrified.

She gives the bracelet one last nervous tug. "I'm ready."

…

Padma and Anthony meet them at the Three Broomsticks. Parvati can't help but smile. Padma looks so happy with Anthony. She only hopes it stays that way. Anthony seems like a good bloke. Parvati would hate to have to beat him up if he breaks Padma's heart.

"Lavender!" Padma rushes forward, capturing Lavender in a hug.

Parvati watches, brows raised in confusion. As far as she knows, the two of them aren't close. The way they act now, though, you would think they were the best of friends.

As though she can read her mind, Padma turns to Parvati and grins. "I had to make sure my sister's girlfriend was good," she says, simple and unapologetic.

"Did I pass?" Lavender asks.

Padma just laughs. "You're still dating her, aren't you?"

"Come on," Anthony says. "I'm dying for a butterbeer."

…

Parvati finds herself relaxing more easily than she had expected. As she sits across from Padma and Anthony, with Lavender beside her to laugh with and hold her hand, everything seems to fall into place. It feels so natural, like they were always meant to be here.

"And then," Padma says, laughing as she sips her drink, "you'll never guess what she did when we were nine."

"Merlin, Padma," Parvati groans. "You don't actually have to tell her every detail of my life."

Lavender laughs, resting her head on Parvati's shoulder. "But it's cute."

"And humiliating." Parvati rolls her eyes. "I'd rather not think about how cringy I used to be."

"Used to be?" Padma teases.

"Oh, shut up."

…

The day seems to end much too soon. Even though the four of them all have the same destination, leaving Honeydukes feels sadder than it probably should. They'll still see each other in the castle, and they will always be able to have another Hogsmeade visit together. Still, it feels strange to part now.

Parvati hugs Anthony first, then Padma. "We're doing this again," she says.

Anthony grins at her, nodding his agreement. "Of course we are."

With that, they begin their trek back to the castle. Lavender is silent for most of it, but after a few minutes, she begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Parvati asks.

"You were so worried about going on a double date," Lavender replies. "But look at you now."

Parvati gives her bracelet one last tug. Lavender is right. If she's honest, Parvati was terrified at first. Now, she doesn't mind being so open. She loves Lavender, and the whole world should know it.

Maybe one day, it will.


	69. A Perfect Love

_Word Count: 345_

* * *

Really, it couldn't be more perfect. Poppy feels her heart flutter as she walks down the aisle. Maybe there was a part of her that assumed this would never happen. She's spent years dreaming about her perfect wedding, as most women do, but who would ever want to marry her? Besides, with the war waging around her, marriage seemed like such an impossible dream.

Her finger brush over the silver chain around her neck. It is a simple necklace, just a little trinket left to her by her grandmother for this very day. She wonders if her grandmother would approve of her marriage if she was still alive. Poppy hopes so. Marrying another woman may not be traditional, but she doesn't care. Pomona has been so patient and kind, and this day has finally come.

Everything is perfect. From the spring blossoms all around to the soft pink ribbon that that hangs from the trees, everything us as she has always wanted it to be.

She reaches Pomona, smiling to herself. Her love has traded her dirt and chlorophyll stained robes for a dapper suit in Hufflepuff black and yellow. Poppy always imagined something a little more traditional, but this is even better. This is Pomona as herself, and Poppy is thrilled by it.

"I love you," Pomona whispers as they come face to face.

It's a sentence she's heard thousands of times, but it still makes Poppy's heart flutter. She smiles and takes Pomona by the hands. "I love you too."

…

Their first dance as wives is to a slow violin and piano melody Poppy has always liked. Her mother suggested something more upbeat, but this seems fitting. Pomona pulls Poppy close, and they dance slowly, keeping time with the gentle notes that fill the air.

"Well?" Pomona murmurs. "Is it everything you dreamed it would be?"

With a smile, Poppy kisses her wife, lingering close for several seconds. "Better."

They have a perfect love and a perfect wedding. Now she can't wait to see what sort of adventures their perfect life holds.


End file.
